A Father's Joy Soval
by Firewolfe
Summary: AU In this fan fiction Soval is T'Pol's father and his reaction to her return after the mission to the expance.This work is an Archer T'Pol fan fic. It does include Trip as a friend.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2006.30.12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 1 The Return  G

The Enterprise had returned against all odds. Soval watched as the battered little ship pulled into space dock. He had been overly emotional for several weeks now awaiting news. Soval could still feel the relief of the news T'Pol was alive. Soval watched as the crew began to disembark and he looked for her. He had come to a decision while he waited uncertain and unsure if he would ever see hid only daughter again. In the moments of his deepest despair he had made promises to the God's , _Spare T'Pol and I will support what ever choices she makes. _

Soval knew she was overly emotional and that she had grown close to the humans. Friendship she called it. He had never understood this concept until Admiral Forest had taken pity on him and allowed him to see all of Starfleet's information on the Enterprise. It was then, and only then that he finally understood. Now months latter he had come to truly value this human and in doing so at last understood T'Pol choices. Humans had compassion and loyalty, even when it was not deserved.

_Logic had no place in the heart. _Soval only knew now that he loved his daughter and her choices were her own to make. He would support them logic aside. He had almost lost her to the expanse and sadly many humans had lost their precious ones. Soval understood now and would accept what was not logical.

Soval watched as T'Pol came out of the craft. She looked older and tired. He noted her uncertainty upon seeing him. _It was as if she was afraid to come to him_. He straightened himself and decided this once he would make the first move. He strode over to her and surprising them both pulled her into his arms.

"I am please that you are safe." Soval pulled back and looked at her "I am proud of you daughter."

T'Pol looked at her father in shock. Her own emotions were barely under control so she swallowed hard. "It is agreeable to see you sir." She looked a him as if she was seeing him for the first time as more then just the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth.

Soval smiled not hiding his pleasure at her safe return. Few could fault his reasons and he found he did not care. _My cause is sufficient_. He thought.

"Come you look tired and must rest. I will take you to the consulate."

"You are not angry that I left ….and disobeyed you?" T'Pol's brow rose.

"I was….wrong to forbid you. It was wrong for Vulcan not to help the humans. They are a worthy people. They deserved My support and from today on they shall have it. I have learned much about humanity in recent months. They have shown me wisdom and logic that is worthy of study."

T'Pol looked at him confusion showing.

"You are back safe and I owe them." Was all he said "We can discus this after you have rested. "

T'Pol was exhausted and she allowed him to guide her to the waiting flitter. She was far to exhausted to question this change in attitude.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Enterprise is owned by the corporations and Star Trek was developed by Gene Roddenberry.**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts are in Italics.**

**By: FireStar**

**2007.03.01**

**Part 2 (Understanding) PG**

Soval watched as T'Pol entered the Consulate. He handed her the ritual water. Soval watched as his daughter drank it down. She stopped and looked at him and said "This is water from the Forge."

"It is fitting daughter as you have endured a trail in the expanse. Skolar was kind enough to bring the water when he returned from Vulcan." Soval said.

"Skolar?" T'Pol asked

"Skon's Father. He returned to bring me information from T' Pau. He is Skon's father and is currently a teacher at the academy. I asked him to bring it. He was willing to do so. He seemed pleased with the bonding of Skon and T'Pau. He has been a useful liaison between me and the new council."

"Has the council agreed to help Starfleet?"

"No, actually we are letting Earth go its own way. It has become clear that the Terrans are ready to walk alone. Your reports show that that they have learned much. My own experience has shown me that humans can be clever. After the kishara incident it became very clear that they have matured and developed. Their own logic. I have grown to respect Admiral Gardner. He is a man who has shown me the best characteristics of his people. His near death made me realize how much I would miss his council. I believe he is what the humans would call a friend."

T'Pol raised a brow at this but said nothing. She knew that the day to day living with humans on Enterprise had given her a crash course in human relations. Her perspective was unique. It had been a simple choice to follow Captain Archer to the Expanse. Many would see it as illogical. T'Pol however knew her place was at his side. Somehow some way they had bonded. He was important to her. While she had taken Trip home with her and tried to have a relationship he had walked away. He had not fought to keep her. T'Pol knew he had thought to lessen her burden. Yet she could not accept this. Jonathan had reminded her that love was honest. It told the truth. Her Captain had not pulled punches. He had been brutally honest when he told her she was acting illogically. Jonathan had been far more blunt. "You are being a fool. You will not solve this problem by giving into blackmail."

In the end he had fought for her when she had given up. Trip had fled and went to Columbia. The bond that they had formed because of Elizabeth had pulled him back but she felt he had abandoned her. Had he told her of his feeling she would have told him that this was only a marriage in name only. That it was only temporary for political reasons. That she would end it as soon as Soval had proof the corruption in the High command. She would have asked him to wait. She had been willing to try to make the relationship work. Yet he had ran away. She could not accept this. He had just let her go as if their relationship had no value. Jonathan had been there for her. He never treated her differently allowing her to still be his second in command and friend. She sensed he wanted more but he never overstepped. When Trip returned after the warp Incident she had tried to win him back. He had merely seemed amused and it was clear it was more his ego then a true bond. Once she had stopped taking trilliem the bond fractured and faded. It was gone and she had felt something else there. It was a true bond. At times she had been uneasy. There had been a voice in her mind. She had be Koss and their betrothal bond, it was however Jonathan. She could now feel his support. Her bond with Trip was gone though she still considered him a friend. It had taken the mission at Azitte prime for her to accept it was Jonathan she needed. She had gone after him even at the risk of her own life. Even Trip accepted the truth then. _Love was not logical but it gave one clarity and the will to fight no matter the odds._

_It seems father we have both learned much._

"Indeed T'Pol. I do believe in time we may see the galaxy through human eyes. It may well change the view." Soval concluded.

"I am certain it will." T'Pol agreed.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2006.30.12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon. It is an Archer ? T'Pol fic. With Trip as a friend.

A Father's Joy

Part III Peace Offering PG

T'Pol awoke and went to make breakfast as was her duty as a guest. She was surprised to see her father was already up and preparing it.

"Did you rest well T'Pol?"

"Yes, I meditated and then slept for 6.25 hours. I am refreshed. I should be making this."

Soval cut the ripe fruit. "It has been years since I made you breakfast my daughter. In the time you were gone it occurred to me that we have become distant and unfamiliar with one an other. This I would change. It was why I encouraged you to seek a diplomatic career after you left the ministry."

T'Pol poured herself some tea. "I do not believe I would make a satisfactory diplomat. I lack the insight and logic to do so." She sipped her tea.

"It matters little T'Pol it was simply a way to try to reconnect."

This admission shocked T'Pol. She looked at Soval and noted for the first time her father looked older. To her and she supposed many others he seemed ageless and invincible. For the first time she noted the lines around his eyes and the increased grey in his still thick hair. He was not old but neither was he young. She drank her tea. Then making a decision. "The fault was mine. I was to eager to embrace the exploration. I did not heed your council. While I have learned much and grown I would have rather shared that growth with you. Your insights and wisdom would have often been of benefit."

Soval settled the fruit on two plates and took his own tea. "Perhaps we each had to learn and grow. Now will you tell me why you choose to remain on the human ship? I will not degrade your decision I simply wish to understand the logic."

T'Pol took a deep calming breathe. _Jonathan?_

_I am here, it will be fine. Soval wants to listen give him a chance. Jonathan Archer sent as he sipped his morning coffee in his house. I shall see you soon._

_Yes ,Thyla she sent back._

"I considered the mission and the crews' needs. They are good at their jobs however sometimes they did not possess the skills needed to run the ship. 95.9 percent of the time I aided in finding needed the solutions. It was not logical to deny them that resource." there was a pause then T'Pol began again. "I could not leave him. Jonathan was so alone and in so much pain. He would have shattered father."

"Then the choice was logical. I did not consider those factors only your safety."

T'Pol nodded. "I have formed a bond. It… was not planned this may have helped with my decision though I did not understand it at the time. It was this bond that drew me to Jonathan."

"He is a strong male for a human. He has strength of his convictions." Soval agreed. "His honor must have made this a hard task."

"He fears he sold his soul to save Earth. How can I leave him now?" T'Pol explained.

"He did not. The needs of the many my daughter. The report was most clear and harsh. The choices he made were dark but he saved this world and perhaps our own. We will find a way to pay this debt. Perhaps we can assist them in finding that ship and repairing the damage he was forced to do. We are not Gods but Vulcans yet perhaps we most of all know how troubled the soul can be by violence." Soval sipped his tea." We have ships even now lauching to look for this vessel as do Andoria and Tellar. We owe Archer much."

This concession shocked T'Pol and it was most welcome. Maybe just maybe they could find that ship and right the wrong they had done_. It would be a telling peace offering from her father to her bond-mate._

TBC...

Review for more. This is an Archer / T'Pol fic no slam is intended on TnT they are just not in this universe. This is definitely AU folks so please remember that with the reviews. TnT version is coming and it will be different.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2006.30.12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

This is an Archer /T'Pol fic so if you do not like the pairing please do not read. I will except constructive critism as that makes me a better Writer but please do not bash the pairing. I respect eveyones right to choose the pairs they like and I hope to recieve t he same respect. If you like Trip and T'Pol never fear their fic is in the works. It will come out as soon as one of my other six or so is finished.

A Father's Joy

**Part IV Who shall be the Savior?**

T'Pol who would you suggest to lead this expedition to find that ship?" Soval asked.

T'Pol knew the answer at once. "I would choose Commander Tucker. He is the best qualified to lead this mission. He spoke out about the choices and he helped install the acquired parts. He was most unhappy with his role but he followed orders. I believe that next to the Captain he was the most regretful over this incident. He was most vocal on the subject. I believe he would be most willing to try to correct his part of the situation."

"Commander Tucker is a man of principle and honor. I agree he would be most troubled by his role. As an engineer he would be best suited to correct any additional problems that ship might have. I will speak to Admiral Gardner about assigning him to the task. Perhaps a promotion to Captain and have him lead a joint fleet to cover more area. We should also perhaps inform the home world of the actions and of the attempt to correct this wrong."

"I am uncertain that would be beneficial but as you say there is a responsibility and reparations should be made." T'Pol concluded. "Commander Tucker's manner often sets species at ease. He has the makings of a diplomat. His mind is ordered and logical in its own manner."

"Then we shall offer a squadron to assist the humans in this endeavor, it is the right action to take." Soval agreed. He took a glass of water and sipped it. "Where is Archer?"

"He had a few things to work out. " T'Pol said she looked away and knew that her bond-mate was settling his affairs ensuring that he severed any relationships that might threaten their bond. He felt he owned his past Lover Captain Hernandez the truth about their relationships. He did not wish her to find out in a round about way. It was an honorable course to take.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2006.30.12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part V**** Closed Doors PG**

Captain Jonathan Archer went to the Star Fleet Bachelor officer's Quarters. He knocked on the door of his long time friend and onetime lover Erica Hernandez. She was staying here while Colombia was being finished.

Erica opened the door a pleased smile on her face. "Jon it is god to see you." She stepped back and waved him into the small but private suite.

Jonathan hesitated for a moment then realized he could hardly have this conversation on her door step.

"Hello, it is god to see you to Erica. I noticed Columbia looks almost completed?"

She grinned "Yes, She is also getting some extra upgrades. Unfortunately it will delay her launch by about six weeks but from your report it will be well worth it."

Jonathan Archer frowned then nodded as he recalled why those upgrades were needed. "Yes, You will need it."

Erica noted his sudden sober expression and knew his last mission had taken a toll. "Would you like some coffee Jon?"

He looked out her window. "I would prefer Vulcan Tea. "

She started but went to the dinks dispenser and ordered Jon Tea and black Kona coffee for herself.

Erica handed him the mug and motioned for him to take a seat. He did. He held the tea in front of his self and used it to warm his hands.

"Sorry I guess I am a little chilled. I am not used to the cooler temperatures of Earth."

"I suppose your last plant side visit was on Vulcan?"

"Yes, It was. The temperature is higher." Suddenly memories flooded him. The dessert at sunset the warm breeze coming off the Forge. He smiled knowing it was Surak's memories. "Vulcan is different then I expected. It is a beautiful world so different form Earth." Pausing he took a sip. " I think… I think I could spend a lifetime looking at the sunsets."

Erica was startled because she more then most knew he had once heartily disliked all things Vulcan. What had changed? "I guess it must be interesting to see a new world. I almost envy you seeing Vulcan. Few humans ever have? You seem to have changed your option of the Vulcans?"

"Yes… I have." He set his mug down. "Erica I wanted to talk to you before it became common knowledge. We were ….are close. I thought I should. I .."he stopped.

_Th'yla are you well? T'pol sent her gentle reassurance. Do you wish me to come to you?_

_I am well. I do not wish to hurt her. She is still my friend. I loved her once. He sent back._

He felt the gentle touch of his mate_. You still do. It is not wrong to love a friend . You love her as I still love Trip as a memory of shared moments. Moments of sharing and joy. Do not feel guilt or worry that I would doubt your devotion. Honor that love and friendship. I truly hope you remain friends. Such love is rare. Cherish the memory even as I treasure the memories of Trip and I. What you shared makes it possible for us to love all the deeper. Let her know this. Then come home to me._

_I love you T'pol._

_I cherish you beloved._

Erica watched fascinated as her onetime lover seemed far away. Just as quickly he looked at her and blinked. "Erica I consider you a dear friend and once we were more. I do not wish to hurt you ever. I learned something in the Expanse. Life is short to let Love Slip away."

She grinned "Why Jon that is the nicest thing you said to me in a while. But Jon….I hope you are not here for..-" 

"No … No not that. I mean… I have meet someone and we are getting married soon."

Erica was stunned. She felt like some one had hit her in the gut. She looked at him. "I… Congratulations."

"I did not want you to hear by the rumor mill. Once we were very close. You deserved better then that."

Jonathan said.

"Thank you. I suppose it is to be expected…We been … It has been a few years." Erica knew he had dated other women and she had seen other men. None serious as few matched the bar he had set. She swallowed hard and acknowledged that maybe some part of her deepest heart had hoped… Well it was now a permanently closed door and her pride demanded he never see the pain he caused she would weep in private.

"I wanted to give you fair warning. We been… friends to long for you know to be told."

"Thank you Jonathan that is most kind of you." Erica said Her tone cooler. "So who is the lucky lady?" She forced a smile. "Hoshi?"

Jonathan grinned "No … If I looked her way I would have gotten shot. " he chuckled and Erica wondered who would scare Archer off. " Hoshi is a dear friend like a little sister to me and Malcolm Reed would kill me if I had tried anything. It was clear form day one he had set his sights on her. "

"The Armory officer?" Erica actually laughed at that. Lt. Reed could be a little frightening.

"Yes, though for every ones sake I pretend not to notice."

"Ah yes the regulations." She said grinning recalling it was why they had split up. "So who?" _Who was out of the chain of Starfleet command? There was no one. Wait…. An alien? Some one he had meet ?_

"I am marrying T' Pol." Jonathan Archer said

"What? How Lords Jonathan?"

He grinned at her shocked expression. "I know it took me by surprise as well."

"Well I guess that explains the remarks about Vulcan." She said

He nodded. "I know it is crazy but she is my very soul."

Erica fought the tears and could tell he meant ever word. He looked down at his hands.

"Then I am happy for you." She choked.

"Thank you. I hope… We can stay friends?"

Erica nodded. "Of course. We can Jonathan."

He nodded and rose. "Thank you for the tea. I … I have to go. I know it is a shock. What ever else you think. Know that I did love you. But what I feel for T'Pol is Everything. "

Erica looked at him. "But can she love you? She has no emotions."

He blinked.

"I am sorry Jon that is none of my business."

"Erica Vulcan's feel. They,… They just do not show it. I know she cherishes me. I can feel it though our bond. We are one heart, mind and soul."

"Then I wish you happiness my dear friend." She hugged him briefly and he kissed her cheek.

"Good Bye Erica.. And thank you for teaching me love requires friendship and respect. Thank you for being my first real love. I will always honor those memories of us. But I am not the man for you. I could not, I was not able to place you first. The man that truly is your soul mate will always put you first. That is what T'Pol taught me."

He turned and began to leave then stopped turning back. "Erica, Do not settle for less then total devotion and total love. Make the man who claims you put you first as I failed to do."

"I will remember it Jonathan."

He nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimers : See Part One**

**A Father's Joy**

**By: FireStar**

**Part 6****(Ring and a Prayer) PG**

Captain Jonathan Archer dressed with care. If anyone had told him a year ago he would be going to the Vulcan Consulate to ask Ambassador Soval for his daughter's hand in merriage he would have had them locked up as certifiably insane. He checked his appearance on last time and opened the box. The large emerald surrounded by diamonds in a platinum setting looked back at him. He opened the companion piece a silver bracelet set with the same stones. The cost had been exorbitant but he wanted only the best for T'Pol. The ring was a nod to human traditions and the bracelet was the closest he could come to a Vulcan custom. He had gotten a matched set in hopes that T'Pol would understand he was hoping to blend their cultures that together they were a thing of great beauty.

"Well Porthos I am as ready as I ever will be. Wish me luck boy. I know you like her too.."

The dog wagged his tail and barked. Not even jumping on him as if he knew his master could not have anything out of place.

Archer put the box into his pocket and headed out. The taxi was waiting and he slid in.

"The Vulcan consulate please."

The cab pulled away and he had a strange feeling that life was going to be forever changed.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2007.02.02

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon. Trip is alive in this World. Sorry I could not just kill him off.

Part 7 (Misery loves company) PG

Erica Hernandez could not believe the news she had just gotten. Her one time lover and friend was getting married. It was not the fact that he was in love that was the shock, no that she could live with almost. Ok maybe not but it was a blow to her pride that Jonathan I hate Vulan's was planning on marrying one. She paced in her quarters for a half an hour then unable to stand it got dressed and headed out. Maybe a run would clear her mind. She jogged toward the bay. As she ran she admitted to herself part of the reason she had worked so hard to gain her promotion was so …. No it would not matter. Jon was right he was not the man for her. She did on some level want him to put her first. She wiped a tear away as she slowed down and entered the 602 club. It was early so there were not many patrons around. She headed to the bar to get something cold to drink. As she went there she ran into him.

"Hey watch where ya are going. Oh excuse me Captain." A familiar southern drawl said

"Commander Tucker. I am sorry. I was not looking where…" she looked away not wishing her former engineer to see her crying.

Charles S. Tucker III looked at her and knew Jon had visited her. "Hey, Let me buy you a drink or coffee. I take it you heard?"

"Yes… I ….. Jon ….. Jonathan just told me about two hours ago and I had to get out."

"A shock ain't it. Sorry, I know you all were close once. Hell …. I thought. Well come on over to my booth. We can suffer together."

Erica laughed ruefully and followed him. It was better then drinking alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2006.30.12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 8 (Realizations and a Thick Steak) PG

Commander Charles S. Tucker III sipped his beer. The music was soft and sad and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. The old country song about a queen in blue jeans.

_How appropriate was that? The song fit T' Pol like a glove. After all she was royalty on Vulcan and he was just that poor old working man. Yes he had bought her first beer and her first piece of Pecan pie. But deep down she never really wanted a relationship with him. He was just that fling she wanted. He could admit it to himself it was his pride that was truly injured not his heart. He thought it was love after Elizabeth but it had been that weird bond thing. It was artificial an biological function to draw the parents to the child and ensure its survival. He had tried and he even went to Vulcan to meet and try to charm T' Les. However in the end T'Pol care more about tradition and Vulcan society to make it work. Of course she been willing to have an affair. That angered Trip as it went against his moral code. He was even angrier at himself because he almost had committed adultery. Hence the transfer to Columbia_. That brought him back to this woman. He swallowed his beer and looked over at Captain Erica Hernandez. She was really hurting. He felt bad as it was clear her heart was breaking. _Somehow, Trip thought she must still really love Jonathan Archer. He knew the story of course. How Jonathan had broken it off as inappropriate. Somehow he wondered at that. Maybe it had just been a easy excuse? No, he would not think that. Jonathan Archer may have stolen his girl but he knew he genuinely liked and respected Erica Hernandez._ _No , Jonathan had moved on and Erica had not . In many ways this marriage would be harder on her then him. _He knew he no longer had romantic feelings for T'Pol. Erica still had feelings for his former friend. Yes Trip was angry and he was bitter. Somehow they had both fooled him. He thought they were at best allies maybe friends but he never thought it was more. He ordered an other beer for both himself and Erica.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. He had to move maybe he would stop thinking about them together. _Yep, they were in love that mission in the Expanse with the Illyrians proved it then confirmation at Azzitti Prime. First T' Pol supported the Captain's theft and illegal stranding of those innocent people and the she gone crazy and went after him on a suicide mission. Hell she had risk Enterprise to save Jonathan Archer. So much for the excuse she used._

"The needs of the Many out weigh the needs of the few or one." Yeh like he believe that again!

"Sure Trip I think I would love to dance." Erica said _Oh God it hurts so bad. I need to be held. Why did he reject my love? What does she have that I do not? _

Strong arms took her and held her close.

_Lord he smells so good. What is that scent? I know it… Old Spice I think they call it? _Erica laid her head on Trips chest and they swayed to the music. It was so natural and comforting that neither noticed that they were in perfect harmony. Each hurting over what they felt was a betrayal by someone they loved and trusted even as both wished that person peace and happiness.

_Damn Jon I hope you are happy. I guess it is just my pride. T'Pol is a fine female even if she is Vulcan_. Charles S. Tucker III thought

"The music is nice." Trip said "I Hope I am not steppin on your toes? I never was to god at dancing."

Erica laughed and smiled at him. Oddly happy. "Well I have tow left feet. So, maybe we are a matched set."

Trip stilled a moment and winked at her. "Well maybe we could be?"

Erica laid her head on his chest and softly said "Maybe we could. I mean it is not like we ….I mean you dance well Trip."

"You too Erica. I think we should go grab some food. What cha think? I mean beer and nachos is fine for a snack but I am in the mood for a nice thick steak. Rare with lots of beans and a tall glass of wine."

"That sounds great. I know this little steak house it is only two blocks from here. A mom and pop place." Erica said smiling. "Let's go."

Trip grinned _at least he no longer had to pretend to like Vegetarian. Plus his thoughts were his own again. _

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 9 (Meeting the Family) G**

Jonathan Archer cursed as he cut himself. _Damn it! Just what I need a cut to show how uncoordinated I am. _He wiped the blood away and put on some nu-skin_. Well looks better. _He wiped his face off and then washed it quickly. He applied some light scented aftershave aware of the sensitive noses of his dinner companions. Soval already disliked him enough without being deliberately offensive. He grabbed a bottle of Sandal wood spice and slapped it on. T' Pol had given him this and it was pleasant. It reminded him of Vulcan and he actually liked it. He dressed in a pair of dark tan slacks and a cream colored shirt. The coat he pulled on was of the finest linen and he had to admit he looked ok. _He was dressed as a civilian and he hoped it would make him seem less warlike to his future father- in - law._

He was still having a hard time believing that Soval was T'Pol's father_. It was he knew against the traditional Vulcan roles or so he thought. The fact was T'Pol was actually adopted by Soval. She had been adopted to give her the protection of his clan. Her own father had been _highly respected and from a powerful clan but his position threatened others in power. His _death was questionable. To protect the young child T'Pol had been and T' Les. Sudan's good friend Soval Adopted her. Removing her from being a threat to members of her father's family. Soval had lost his only son in the war and he was single. It gave him an heir and protected T'Pol to some degree. She was already his protégée or Metee and it was simple for him to accept her as his child_. A confusing political fiction. _Then again given Earth history Jonathan was not certain he could say they been much better. The fact that a lot of the manipulation had been caused by V' Las was only now coming to light_.

Smoothing his coat he left to meet them. He could deal with the family / clan stuff latter. T'Pol or her father could explain it better. Now he had to go or be late.

"Porthos you be a good boy." Jon said as he tossed him a piece of cheese before leaving.

Porthos caught the treat and went to lay downc content.

Soval was a little surprised to note that Archer was in civilian clothing. Yet he seemed well groomed and he was not as overly covered in scent as many humans were.

"Live long and Prosper Sir." Archer said "It is agreeable to see you and T'Pol."

"Pease and Long life." He replied. "Join us Captain."

Archer took his seat across from the two Vulcans. _So far so good._

_Perhaps he is capable of learning? _Soval thought_. "His Vulcan has improved. Then again he did have Surak in his mind. I wonder if that still affects him?"_

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:See Part One

A Father's Joy

Part 10 (Examining the Changes and Common Ground)

Soval looked at Jonathan Archer. _He wondered once more what it was about this human that had so fascinated his daughter. He watched as his adopted daughter went to the human captain's side. Their fingers touched and Soval conceded he would have to accept the match. He would admit if only to himself that Archer had matured and changed in the past years. He was still arrogant and cocky but he was now far more willing to listen to advice and reason. His resentment toward Vulcan had dissipated some and he was even now a valuable ally. The fact that he was with T' Pol was just that a fact. Perhaps even a slight shock. Soval had anticipated T' Pol bonding with commander Tucker and when that had not happened he was certain she had decided to seek a Vulcan mate. He been relieved and perhaps a little dubious as he learned the details of her failed relationship. He been saddened at the baby Elizabeth's death and he was certain given time that Dr. Phlox would be able to solve the dilemma. A child between those two would have been aesthetically pleasing. He enjoyed the verbal sparing with Tucker where he had long and a more adversarial role with Jonathan Archer. He was however willing to admit he had not been the most patient with the young human. Perhaps some of his hostility came from his own failures to communicate? He decided it hardly mattered. He would not lose his daughter and he would find common ground. _

"It is good of you to come to dinner Captain." He outstretched a hand in the human way.

Jonathan smiled and took it. "I think it should be Jonathan sir."

Soval almost smiled. "Then so it shall be. Jonathan. Come sit." he gestured to the table.

Jonathan and T'Pol followed him in. He took his seat after holding T'Pol's out for her. The gesture was not Vulcan but Soval knew in human culture it was a show of affection and respect given to the female and one he found he actually approved of. He passed the traditional water to the Captain who drank. Formalities aside they prepared to eat.

The dinner went smoothly and in silence as was the Vulcan way. He could tell it was a strain ion the human but he followed the forms perfectly. _Soval found he approved and his discomfort at the match began to disappear. The hot headed young man he had known most of his life was gone and in his place was a mature reasonable male. A male he could respect and perhaps consider a friend. While he still had concerns about T'Pol Soval would admit it was the fear any father had and he would feel it regardless of the male human or not. _

After dinner they retired to the sitting room.

"I am told that you and T'Pol seek a Vulcan marriage?" he said

"Yes sir. I want to show T'Pol I value your culture as well as my own. I have learned a lot in the past years. I let the prejudice I had overshadow a lot and it was wrong. T'Pol has shown me the truth that IDIC is the best choice for all our peoples. I think I understand your reasons now ambassador even if I may still question them. You were doing what you thought was right. Maybe one day I would do something similar. However …. I am over my resentment. It has no place if I am to have a future with T'Pol. Maybe I just had to grow and mature a little more." Archer admitted.

_A telling thing. Soval thought _"Perhaps we could have explained more. A more honest approach may have been more better for all of us. We could have offered more insight and perhaps trained your people on first contact better." Soval agreed

T'Pol looked on and knew it would work. Both the males in her life were trying. She resisted smiling at this. Perhaps she could keep a relationship with both?

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

-1 Disclaimers : This is a Star Trek Enterprise based Fan Fiction. The concept of Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and he corporations. I am just playing with it for a while. This may be considered AU. The pairing is Jonathan Archer / T'Pol and Trip and Erica Hernandez. If you dislike the pairing please do not read or flame it.

**A Father's Joy - Soval**

Part 11 (Realizations) PG

Jonathan Archer smiled. "T' Pol has told me of Vulcan's offer. I admit to being surprised and pleased. I agree that Trip would be the best choice to lead the mission. He has more then earned his won command and frankly he is a better diplomat then I am."

Soval looked at Archer and said "Do not sell yourself short. You have achieved much. It is perhaps true that Commander Tucker has a more relaxed manner that many may find pleasing. However he is impulsive and sometimes overly gregarious. For this mission however such traits will be needed. A full diplomatic team should also go with him. It would perhaps be best to make a formal apology and make reparations."

Jonathan could not help but agree. "I have night mares about that mission. I …. Wish I could go back but even so I would have to make the same choice."

"It was not an easy decision Jonathan. One that will haunt you for a long time but perhaps that is not such a bad thing." Soval said

Jonathan looked at him sharply.

"T' Pol has said you fear you traded your soul in the expanse. If you still feel pain and guilt then it is likely your soul is still there if a little battered and bruised." Soval explained.

Oddly Jonathan felt comfort at that. He laughed ruefully. "I suppose you are right."

Erica Hernandez watched as Trip tore apart her radio. It had not been receiving well and they had wanted to listen to music. So what did the engineer do? He pulled out his tools and began to repair it. She shook her head as she poured them both a glass of iced tea. Only he would carry tools in his pocket. He looked so happy there just tearing into that old radio. He was humming and Erica had to admit she liked watching him work. It had been the same when he had been on Columbia. She wondered if maybe she could now get him back? After all she had not slept so well in months. Having strong arms to hold you made ones dreams so much more pleasant.

Trip fixed the radio and looked up rather sheepishly. He had not really asked permission to fix it. He noted a smile on Erica's face. She was clearly amused. He smiled back. He had forgotten how good a smile could make you feel. How good it was to make a fool out of yourself and have someone laugh with you. Trip felt energized and alive and strangely peaceful. He flipped on the radio and walked to Erica. Bowing formally he said "May I have this dance?"

Erica laughed and slipped into his arms it felt so right. "Anytime Sailor."

Trip smiled as he pulled her close for a kiss. He felt like he was coming home after a long hard road trip. Maybe he was. After all there were worse fates then to be held close by a beautiful woman like Erica.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

-1 Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By : Fire Star

2006.30.12-2007.04.03

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 12(Gift horses) PG

Erica Hernandez was summoned to Starfleet head quarters to meet with Admiral Gardner and Admiral Black. She had been rather surprised at the call. However she left immediately leaving a message on Trip's com that she would have to skip their lunch date. She entered the waiting room of the Manila's office and was surprised to see Trip was there.

"Hey what cha doing here?" He asked

"I got a call this morning. Canceling my leave and ordering me here. I guess you did not check your com?"

"No, I woke up and there was this message for me to come straight here. I had to hurry to make it by 0900." Trip replied.

Erica looked at him and something was different. She looked at his uniform and suddenly it hit her he was wearing a captain's rank insignia.

"They promoted you? What ship? We do not have to many new ones?"

"Yeh…They did it kind a shocked me. But… I could hardly refuse. I got me a brand new ship. The thing is"

Trip stopped speaking as the door opened and Ambassador Soval came in.

Trip and Erica immediately faced him.

Trip's hand forming the Ta'al perfectly. Erica was surprised to find the ambassador was flanked by Commander T' Pol and Captain Archer.

"Live long and Prosper Ambassador." Trip said He looked over and felt a twinge of regret as he noted T' Pol was in her Vulcan robes. She was walking very close to Jonathan Archer. It was clear she was with him. Trip looked at her and blinked suddenly T' Pol looked to alien to different. He could not remember what drew him to her? Was it the challenge? He hoped not because then he been grossly unfair to them both. Erica moved to his side unconsciously offering support.

Jonathan Archer saw the move. He was a little surprised but not displeased. He had loved Erica once but his desire for the stars was far stronger then that feeling. He considered her a wonderful woman and his friend but he was not right for her. He looked at Trip his best friend for the last 15 years and smiled. They would make a great pair. He was a one woman man and an honorable one. Erica for all her being a Starfleet captain was an old fashioned woman and Trip was an old fashioned southern gentlemen. They would do well together. Jonathan offered his hand to his friend.

"Congratulations Captain. Tucker"

"Thank you Captain…er Commodore." He said blushing as he suddenly noted the new rank Jon supported.

Archer laughed. He looked at Erica and said "Good to see you."

She smiled wanly as she looked at her former lover. She was surprised to feel no real pain. There was a strange peace inside her. As if she had finally let go of the past. She smiled and greeted the Ambassador and T'Pol

"Ambassador, T' Pol it is good to see you again."

Soval inclined his head formally. "It is agreeable to see you as well Captain."

T' Pol nodded She noted the look on Trips face and relaxed. He was letting go and the bond was truly gone. He had looked confused and curious. She knew that it was his human side to question his past judgments. T'Pol had seen the look pass between Trip and Captain Hernandez and it was a look of desire. She was pleased as it would solve several problems.

"It is agreeable to see you Captain and congratulations Charles on your promotion. I am certain you will make a fine Captain. Of the T' Mal "

"T' Mal ?" Erica asked in shock…

Just then the doors opened Admiral Gardener called them in.

_Trip is going to Captain a Vulcan ship? How did that happen? What is going on? Erica thought._


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms is owned by the corporations. This is just a fan fiction.

By : Fire Star

2007/3/6

**A Father's Joy- Soval**

**Part 13 ****We are doing What? PG**

_Newly promoted Lt. Hoshi Sato cursed in three languages. There was absolutely no way she was going to take a transfer off Enterprise and leave Malcolm Reed. Absolutely not. She went to find Malcolm and see if he had any idea how to beat this mess_.

Malcolm Reed was very pleased he had just been promoted to Commander and he had a brand new assignment with Captain Tucker. He loved the Enterprise and he respected Jonathan Archer but this opportunity was a once in the lifetime. To be an assistant armory officer to many might seem like a demotion. It was in some ways but… the fact was he was going to be the assistant armory officer on a Vulcan warship. Its power and weapon systems were at least three times above that of the Enterprise. He was going to consider this an apprenticeship. He hummed softly as he cleaned his new phaser. It was a beauty sleeker and more powerful then a phaser and a gift from his new commander Senior Centurion Vatic. Besides he was to be in charge of the special operations team of 6 of Starfleet's finest. He looked forward to learning more and to perhaps having some time to himself. That made him smile as Hoshi was to be on this mission as well. It was going to be good to have Trip and Hoshi along he would not feel so outnumbered. He smiled happy with this assignment and almost glad Harris had roped him in on it.

"Yes Captain Tucker is going to command a Vulcan ship and lead a task force to help find the Illyarian ship. Come into my officer and I will give you the details." Admiral Gardner said

Stunned Erica could do little but follow. She noted he sheepish grin on Trip's face and the amused look from Jonathan. Clearly he had a hand in this.

An hour latter Erica and Trip headed for lunch.

"So you are commanding the task force?"

"Yes…I told it should be you. But the Vulcan's insisted." Trip said feeling a little self conscious.

"Actually Trip it makes a lot of sense given the history of the three species. Frankly I do not envy you the role. I am second in command and In command of the 3 Starfleet vessels. I think that will be hard enough. Columbia, Neptune and the Clinton. I have never commanded a group before. So this will be a big challenge. Besides the Vulcans, Tellerites and Andorians will likely listen to you more as they know you and as much as I hate to say it because you are a man."

Trip laughed. "I guess… On the plus side I got Hoshi and Malcolm along for the ride."

"You will need them. The T' Mar is a beautiful ship but I am not certain I could command a Vulcan crew."

"It will be a challenge. But the T' Mar is a warp 7 ship. I can hardly wait to look at her engines." Trip said

Erica laughed you could take the boy out of engineering but not the engineer out of the boy.

"Trip you are the Captain not the chief engineer." She said laughing.

"Yeh, I guess I haveta be on the bridge sometime. But I am damned sure looking them babies over."

_Erica laughed only Trip would rather be in the engine room then the bridge but it was a good thing because he was for this mission a part of the Vulcan command structure. So if they wished to see each other they would not be breaking Starfleet regulations. She smiled wondering if this was Jonathan's and T' Pol's attempt at match making? She did not care at least they be close to each other. Maybe it would work._

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimers: See Part One

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

A father's Pride- Soval

Part 14 (Pride is over rated) PG

Jonathan Archer groaned. _He looked up and wondered for the 200th time why he thought sparing with T' Pol was a good idea? _

_You wished to spare with me so no other male could. It was the irrational emotion humans refer to as jealousy. She sent back._

_It was a rhetorical question T'Pol. I know why I wanted to be your partner_. He forced his arms behind him and sprung to his feet. "Please show me that move again Commander." He said out loud.

That caused the room to break out in snickers. _Cadets. Was I ever so young?_

T'Pol raised a brow. A memory flashed back of a young boy flying a machine. She refrained from smiling. She turned to the cadets and said. "As you can see just because an opponent is bigger and stronger does not necessarily make them better or more intelligent."

Snickers broke out.

_I am so getting you for that. You owe me woman._

_What?_

_A massage at least. Given how you have abused my poor weak body._

_Indeed. I shall consider it. _Jonathan caught that last thought and it trough him off his stride once more he was looking up at his mate.

"Damn, You know this is ridiculous."

T'Pol faced her class. "I hope you will all thank the Commodore for agreeing to be the "Enemy." To salve his pride she continued. "He played the part of a Klingon perfectly. I am certain some of my moves would have been countered by his skills."

Jonathan smiled and faced the class. "She is to modest. Honestly I would have likely still ended up face first. But thank you for allowing me to assist commander. Now I have a briefing." He saluted the class and tried to stride out without wincing.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Disclaimer :See Part One**

**2007/3/21**

**A Father's Joy -Soval**

**Part 15( ****Play Time )NC-17 Adult situations.**

Hoshi Sato let herself into Malcolm Reed's apartment. She decided waiting for him would be the best idea. He was at a briefing with Harris and knowing him he would want to come home and shower. She grinned at that thought. Malcolm always said he felt like he waded in the sewer when dealing with the section 31 chief. At first Hoshi had not understood. But having meet the man now on several occasions she could only fully agree. She was tired and needed a shower herself. She decided her lover would not mind much so she went to his bedroom and stripped and slid into the hot shower.

Malcolm arrived two minutes latter. He was rather surprised to see Hoshi's gear. However he was pleased she come to him. He undressed and called out to her. Not wanting to scare her.

"Hoshi I am coming in."

Hoshi smiled. "Come on in Malcolm the water is perfect you can wash my back."

He grinned and joined her. "My ladies wish is my command." He said forgetting he had to tell her about the good new.

_Hoshi looked at her lover and forgot to tell him the bad new. She was suddenly more interested in play time. It was all to rare that they could just enjoy and be a couple. She also considered that this might well be the last time for a while. She suddenly kissed him with passion._

Malcolm was caught off guard something very hard to do. But he recovered quickly and forgot all about what he had to tell her….

_TBC _


	16. Chapter 16

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/3/22

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon. Archer/T'Pol , Sato/Reed and Tucker/ Hernandez, Cole/ Soval

A Father's Joy

Part 15

"Trip you are going to Captain a Vulcan ship? How the hell did that happen?" Captain Erica Hernandez demanded.

"I really do not know." Trip said as he sipped his coffee "Maybe the Ambassador or Commodore can fill you in."

Jonathan Archer winced at the formal tone. It seemed his friend had not yet forgiven him. He sighed.

_Give him time Jonathan he is still angry. In time he will forgive you as he remembers the friendship you shared._

_Do we have time though? I hurt him a lot T'Pol. You and I were a blow but I pulled away from everyone in the Expanse and I was not there for him when he lost Lizzie or when you both lost baby Elisabeth. He may think I just tossed the friendship aside._

_Soon he will have his own ship Jonathan. He will learn that to command there must be a distance. It will not be easy for him but he will learn and grow. He has Erica now to support him and it will help._

_I hope so T'Pol I miss my friend. Jonathan sent. _

Soval looked at Captain Tucker and noted the formal tone. Clearly there was some strain between the men. A look at his daughter confirmed this so he chose to answer and spare his son.

"Captain Archer said that you are the best qualified to lead this mission. Enterprise must remain in the Sol system for major repairs. Repairs that will take at least six months. Earth and the Federation council do not wish to wait that long to try to right the wrong done. While it was necessary at the time we feel we should as an alliance seek to repair the damage caused. It is felt that a joint task force may have more of a chance of finding and helping the Illyrians. Captain Tucker is the most experienced human in dealing with all the races that will be mounting this expedition next to Commodore Archer. However, given he was the one who committed this action it is felt that it would be wiser that an other go. So then Captain Tucker was chosen. Then there is the fact that he is a skilled engineer. We wish to right the wrong and make reparations along with hopefully securing an alliance. To this end the T' Mal will be Captain Tucker's ship."

"So he will command the task force?" Erica asked.

"Yes, with each species controlling their own part. You have the three human ships, Samara the Andorians, and Vela the Vulcans. The total task force is 12 ships. With 6 more joining you in about 3 months." Archer said "They will be Tellerite and Vulcan and hopefully the Saratoga and Mars. If possible I will bring Enterprise once the refit and repairs are done. We are serious about correcting my action."

"What if they want to arrest you sir?" Erica asked. "If that is a condition for peace?"

Archer took a deep breath and said. "Then I will surrender to them. I did the crime as the saying goes. I may have had no choice but…. I will pay if they demand it."

Trip looked at him sharply respect returning to his eyes. Soval noted that the Commodore was most emphatic about this. Clearly he did regret his actions. However having read the reports Soval also knew there had been no options. He resolved to defend Archer if the need arose. Not just because he was bonded to T'Pol though that would be reason enough but because he was indeed an honorable man.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/3/22

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon. Archer/T'Pol , Sato/Reed and Tucker/ Hernandez, Cole/ Soval

A Father's Joy

Part 17 (Respect) PG

Trip looked at his former Captain. _For the first time in several days he was willing to give grudging respect. He and Jonathan Archer had argued bitterly over that incident. In the end he had followed orders but…Even to avenge Lizzy taking those coils had seemed really wrong to him. He supposed it was then that he realized that T'Pol really did belong to Archer. She had agreed that his decision was "logical". Trip felt that this mission was as much to assuage Archer's guilt as to right a wrong. He was once more Starfleet's "golden boy". At one time Charles Tucker III would have followed him to hell and back. Now, Now he had seen hell and it was looking himself in the mirror every day as he thought about those people who might never get home. Maybe Star Fleet could live with that but Trip was still having night mares. It was for that reason he accepted command of a Vulcan ship. If he refused it be an other six moths before he could get a human vessel unless of course he took one over from one of the other Captain's. That did not seem reasonable to Trip as he knew it would create resentment and discontent. A thing he could not afford with a mission this delicate. Besides he wanted to look into those engines. _

"Aright Commodore we will do what we can. I guess we all owe those folks."

Archer nodded. "I know you are the best man for the job Captain. I also know that with the Columbia at your side it will be a success. Star Fleet has never had two finer officers."

Erica blushed she sensed Jonathan Archer meant this. "We will do our best sir. Hopefully they will be in a forgiving mood."

"We can make amends." T'Pol said "We will repair the damage and hopefully find a new beginning with them."

"It is a worthy goal." Admiral Gardner said smiling. "Sometimes captain's make choices that they regret forever but we have to make them anyway. It can only be hoped that the people of that ship can forgive."

Archer nodded. "Sir, I hops so."

TBC…

Return to Top


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. **

A Father's Joy- Soval

Part 18 (Under Standing) PG

T'Pol moved to Jonathan's side and took his hand. This action was shocking to everyone in the room except perhaps Soval. The Ambassador more then most knew how close to the edge his daughter's mate was. _He had spoken in depth with Jonathan just the day before offering what comfort and council he could. He had come to understand that this human had shut his emotions off to do a most unpleasant task. In doing so he had saved the quadrant but it had damaged him deeply. It was no surprise that the man had been able to do this thing but the method was rather shocking. Soval had offered to meld with the Captain to help him sort through his choices. It had been a hard thing for both males but one he knew was necessary. Oddly despite their many years of adversarial roles Jonathan Archer respected and even on some level needed Soval's approval. Taking the role of surrogate parent had not been easy for Soval but he had done so. In his early years he had spent time with the monks at Shelya and he was qualified to assist. What he found was both surprising and enlightening. He had found that some small part of Surak remained inside Jonathan Archer. This presence had aided him in the expanse but it had also caused a great deal of distress abet unwittingly. Vulcan's suppressed their emotions humans vented. Surak inner peace and power had aided Jonathan but that same aid leant him to repress the pain of his actions and to close off from the members of his crew. It caused him to act in a way that was not entirely human. He had at the time not even been aware of this. Now however after the meld he was able to see that his actions were logical and were in fact the only course to take. The fact that Surak resided in him also gave Archer a sense of peace. Because Jonathan Archer knew that Surak had helped guide his choices and that that being would never harm an other if given an option. _

Erica watched as T'Pol took Jonathan's hand. Even she who had once loved him deeply would never expose such emotion so publicly. Perhaps Jonathan was right she was not the one for him. She looked over at Trip who seemed shocked but he said nothing.

"Well Commodore you have to do what you feel is right. I will support you sir."

Archer looked at his friend and nodded slowly and perhaps a little sadly. _He noted the change in expression and decided that perhaps this was the first step back to friendship. He would not rush or push it. There was a lot between them and time would perhaps heal it best. _

"_Thank you Captain Tucker. I just hope your tour goes more smoothly."_

Trip nodded_. I will think about it Jon maybe you really are sorry about it. Time will tell._

_TBC..._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

07/04/20

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 19 (****Lectures) G**

T'Pol wanted to shake Captain Tucker. _He had no right to be looking down on Jonathan. He had no idea of the strain his friend was under. Once more T'Pol wondered how she could have mistaken her feelings of friendship for love?_

T'_Pol he is still hurting give him time. Jonathan sent._

_He is so arrogant. You have noting to prove. You saved this world and the whole quadrant. How dare he look down at you for this!_

Jonathan had to refrain from smiling her defense of him warmed his heart and soul. _What I did was wrong. Trip knows it and so do I. I had no right to make that choice but I did. He is a moral man and it concerns him that I seemed so casual about it._

_It is tearing you apart even now._

_Yes, but Trip does not see that and then he sees my relationship with you. He feels I betrayed our friendship. That I stole you._

T'Pol glared and crossed her arms behind her back clearly not agreeing._ I am no ones property to be stolen away!_

Jonathan Archer did smile at this. Peace filled his mind and soul. _I love you T'Pol._

_I cherish you. But Charles is to arrogant. I hope Erica leashes that._

Jon chuckled and got a sharp look from Trip. To his friend he said softly "Trust me you don't want to know."

"I can tell." Trip smiled recalling a few sharp lectures he gotten through the bond.

TBC...

When time permits and the site.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. Archer /T'Pol Pairing and Tucker/ Hernandez pairing . This may be considered AU.

By :Fire Star

2007/5/6

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Recap : "I can tell." Said He stepped back at the glare from T'Pol almost instinctually as if he was in danger.

Part 20 Understanding PG

Jonathan caught his mate's wrist. "T'Pol let us work this out. Your hostility will not aid this." He said softly.

T'Pol forced herself to relax and stepped back.

Soval watched this interaction with interest and not a little concern. _His daughter was _clearly protective over her mate. While this pleased him on one level her emotional display did concern him. Of course the humans did not really note the breach.

Erica watched the action with slight shock and a subtle amusement. She had to agree with T'Pol on one level Trip was trying to push his former captain's buttons. She caught his arm and pulled him back a little. Giving the appearance of possession which caused the Admiral's brow to quirk with amusement a trait he had clearly picked up from T'Pol.

This action more then even Jonathan's hand on her arm caused T'Pol to relax a little. She nodded at Erica who simply smiled back. Both women now understood the rules. The men were theirs.

Admiral Gardner of course missed this subtle interplay as he droned on.

"Captain Tucker will be doing a very important service. However Captain you will remember that Admiral Archer's actions while deeply regrettable saved this world. We as a planet are willing to make any honorable and payments and amends. What we will not do is sacrifice a man who saved our world and in doing so damaged his own soul."

Tucker looked up sharply. He knew Archer and Gardner had never been good friends. He was surprised at the defense but he nodded. For the first time he looked at his friend and noted the very real strain he had suffered for this. _Maybe he really did pay for the choice in a way He Trip did not understand._

Archer stiffened but did not reply. He did not want or need His commander's defense.

Soval moved forward to change the clearly inflammatory topic.  
"Captain Tucker will be the first human to command a Vulcan ship. He is going to be essential to this mission. We have chosen the best ship and crew for this assignment. He will be allowed to take several of Enterprise's staff with him. This should help ensure the mission's success. Commander Shran's fleet will also provided needed contacts."

Erica took the lead to assist Soval in changing the topic back to a more neutral area. "Sir will we be all together or spread out some?"

Gardner looked up. "You will leave together Erica, However the details of your search pattern will be up to you and your fleet commander. Captain Tucker."

Trip nodded. _He understood that the whole mission was in his to bring to success or failure. Suddenly he felt uneasy. He looked over and was surprised to note sympathy in Admiral Archer's face._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. Archer / T' Pol Pairing and Tucker/ Hernandez pairing . This may be considered AU.

By: Fire Star

2007/5/8

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 21(Civil) G

Hoshi came out of the shower and dried her hair. She was feeling really relaxed. Malcolm had gone ahead of her so they could actually manage to get dressed. She smiled. They were no officially engaged. She could not believe he had finally asked her to marry him and in such a romantic way. She had expected him to want to wait and court her more. He had blushed and said he already loved her and knew her enough to know he wanted to be with her forever.

"Are you sure? I mean we have not—" His fingers had covered her lips.

"Hoshi We been through more in the last two years then most people endure in a lifetime. I have been with you in life and death situation and with you in situations that were more social. I know all I need to know you are my soul-mate. However if you require more time…we can become engaged."

Hoshi had laughed and kissed him. "Yes, I will marry you and yes I want to be with you forever." They had made love again and then she sent him to clean up and buy food. She was starving.

Hoshi pulled on a slim fitting pair of Kakis and a colorful blouse. It was perfect for a day in the park. _She knew she had to tell him about the assignment she received and they had to decide how to handle it. No way was she leaving him now._

Malcolm smiled as he paid for the bagels and coffee. He was happy. He had a new assignment and he had secured his future with Hoshi. He stopped. _Damn I forgot to tell her about the transfer we both have. She is going to kill me. Well let's hope she is in a good mood._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

T'Pol watched as Jonathan followed Admiral Gardner to a briefing. She had a few things to do as well. She noted his hesitation before leaving her. To ease his discomfort at not knowing how to bid her a proper good bye she raised paired fingers. His smile warmed her soul as he touched them lightly. "I will see you at mid Meal."

"I hope your meeting is productive Jonathan." He left her and she followed Captain Hernadez out.

Erica watched the display _and wondered how Trip and had been attracted to T'Pol? She was a lovely woman but she did not even seem to react? Well she hoped Jonathan would be happy. She was glad Trip was now hers. He was so much more dynamic and outgoing. Jonathan Archer was a good man but he had no desire to settle down. Trip on the other hand… well they were already talking about a family. She could see herself with him and their children. _

"Would you like to go for a cup of coffee?" Erica asked to be polite

T'Pol sensed that the Captain was attempting to be friendly. "Perhaps we can have a …rain check Captain? I am afraid I have an appointment scheduled at Starfleet Medical."

"I hope nothing is wrong?"

Oddly T'Pol felt this was concern and not prying as humans were likely to do.

"It is merely a follow up exam. I was injured in the Expanse and Dr. Phlox merely wishes to check on my progress. Your concern is most kind."

Erica nodded uncertain what to say. "As you say I will give you a rain check." _Smiling she slipped away glad that they were at least able to be civil. Then again Vulcan's were masters at emotional control._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. Archer / T' Pol Pairing and Tucker/ Hernandez pairings along with a few other couples popping in from time to time.. This may be considered AU.

By: Fire Star

2007/5/8

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy (Soval)

Part 22 (Realizations) PG

T'Pol left Captain Hernandez and headed to meet Dr. Phlox. Her examine was to ensure that the repairs done by T'Pau were holding. T'Pol had no doubt that they were but Dr.Phlox liked to check her every few months to be certain. Given the danger she could present if she was out of control T'Pol found the check ups to be logical if time consuming. She walked at a leisurely pace enjoying the warm day. The sun was out and it was about 25 degrees out. There was a slight breeze and the spring flowers were blooming. T'Pol missed Vulcan but San Francisco had its own beauty as well. She also knew that Phlox wanted to ensure her pregnancy would not be endangering her life. She was feeling perfectly fit but shared the concerns. This child would survive and she was taking no chances.

Soval watched his new son as he talked with Admiral Gardner. He had to admit that the points Jonathan made were logical and well thought out. His estimation of the man grew. Archer had gained a great deal of control over the years. He was no longer the hot headed impulsive being Soval had known. Soval had no doubt that much of this new control was due to his having Surak's Katra. He briefly wished he could infuse all of earth leaders with this. The thought almost made him smile but he knew it was an impossible thing.

"Admiral I believe we can begin the engineering exchanges. We have fourteen Vulcan engineers prepared to come and offer assistance to your crews. The exchange should prove most beneficial to our peoples as I have found humans often have a unique perspective."

Gardner grinned and smiled. "Humanity does tend to think outside the box."

Soval raised a brow not understanding despite his many years on earth.

Jonathan Archer grinned. "Well if we thought inside the box sir we still think Earth as flat."

His superior began to laugh and Soval understood now. _The box was conventional wisdom and thought. Yes, humans did look outside it and all too often the Vulcan people were confined_ to the box.

"One could hope that perhaps humanity could teach us how to see other possibilities."

Gardner smiled pleased that the ambassador was _finally beginning to see humans had value_. "Perhaps it is more a question of possibility and probability sir."

Soval inclined his head and nodded_. That is a very good point. One I must raise at the next _council _meeting. Even the improbable can be possible. That my people might embrace as logical thinking._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Plox set up instruments to examine T'Pol. He was concerned for his friend as this had been a rather unexpected event. _However he was pleased for her knowing how devastating the loss of baby Elizabeth had been. For all his time in space Phlox was a romantic and a family man at heart. It pleased him that two of his good friends were finally becoming the family each needed. He sighed and wished he had not interfered so long ago. Then again perhaps it was what T'Pol had needed to understand the captain more? Trip was human and more emotional then most. After this relationship Jonathan would seem more calm and logical. While it was a sad thing for Trip and T'Pol's relationship to have ended Phlox was certain that in time they would become close friends again. It was just that Charles Tucker could not be what T'Pol needed and she could not show him the affection he needed. Their relationship however has shown that there was a possibility of Human and Vulcan relations. _

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The Orion cruiser moved toward Earth at Warp six. They had a single mission capture and kill Jonathan Archer. The Syndicate was angry as he had interfered time and again with their plans and profits. The orders came down he was to be captured and killed with cost not being an object.

TBC……


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007-06-08

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 23 (Exams) PG

Charles Tucker the Third listened with care as he was given a list of things Earth and even the Federation was prepared to pay to compensate the Illyrians for the lose of the warp coils and their delays. The amount was staggering but then the cost to those people might well be very high. He hoped that they could find them and that no lives had been lost by his actions. That one act still haunted him. He had been pleased to note that the commodore was not just dismissing his actions anymore. Rather he seemed to be finally admitting what they did was wrong. That had been what had angered Trip the most . The fact that his former captain had simply pushed the moral implications aside. Maybe what bothered him the most was he had not protested more vigorously. He felt like he has sold his soul.

Maybe it was only his own guilt he been projecting. Charles blinked and noted that the Admiral was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry sir I was just hoping….we wont find our actions have cost more then a delay for them."

Gardner nodded. "I hope so as well Captain as I am certain Jonathan does as well."

Trip had the grace to blush. He noted that there was a slight tone of censor from the admiral. He knew that he did perhaps deserve it however he still felt the actions that Jonathan Archer had taken were very wrong.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dr. Phlox looked at the readings and sighed. He still had difficultly believing that T'Pol was indeed well. The Panar had devastated her nero pathways and he with all his knowledge had been unable to help. He was amazed that a simple mind meld had restored so much to his patient. T'Pol would always bear scars from her forced meld but they were not the life threatening kind thanks to T'Pau and her skill as a melder. He was once more amazed at the versatility and resilience of the Vulcan Physiology.

"Is something a miss Dr.Phlox?"

"No, No I was simply marveling at the wonders of the Vulcan brain and mind."

T'Pol relaxed somewhat her concern dissipating. She should have expected this. For as good a friend as Phlox was he had an insatiable curiosity about the biology of other species. There were times when she was deeply disturbed by his questions. However over the years he had proved to be a capable physician and a loyal friend. One of the few beings in the universe that she trusted implicitly.

"Now let me check the child."

T'Pol forced herself to relax as he placed a stethoscope against her abdomen to listen for the baby. She had no idea if he could hear it as it was only a few weeks old. She had to resist smiling as she thought about it. She and Jonathan had not planned on this child. The baby was as the humans say a surprise. She sighed. After Aziti Prime they had come back through the expanse and encountered an anomaly that had had a strange affect on her. She had been moody and restless. She and Jonathan made love every night and often during the day because of the affects. She was not in the madness of Ponn Farr however she was edgy. Shortly after they had left the expanse she became ill and was shocked to learn she was carrying a child. Jonathan had beamed when she told him and he had caught her up and twirled her around. She was disconcerted by his actions but his joy was clear to see. T'Pol recalled his shouting with joy and his smile that had rivaled one of the Doctors. They had decided together to wait to tell the crew until latter. T'Pol did not wish to risk the baby by letting Terra Prime know about it . She was still concerned that remnants of that hate group might endanger her or her offspring. The only person outside of the doctor who knew of the child was her father and he had only been told so he could arrange for proper security at the Vulcan Compound.

"Well the little one is quiet it seems. Let's see if I can get a scan. Do not worry it will not harm the child." Phlox said knowing she be concerned.

T'Pol waited patiently as the doctor ran his tests.

"The baby seems to be developing quite well if at a slightly exhilarated rate for a Vulcan. It seems that its human genes are influencing it's development."

"Will this cause a problem doctor?" T'Pol inquired.

"It should not. It may however shorten the term of your pregnancy by a month or so. I should be able to tell more in a few weeks. I must have more data as I do not wish to simply speculate."

"Logical. I do hope that there is nothing wring?"

Phlox nodded understanding her concerns. "So far the genes seem to be finding a natural balance. However we will monitor you with care."

"Thank you doctor." T'Pol said pulling her robes back on.

"I may be being overly cautious T'Pol but given the differences in yours and the Commodore's genetic structures I would feel better checking you as often as we can arrange."

"I am aware of the difficulties and share your concerns. I will make the time Phlox. Jonathan and I want a healthy child."

Phlox beamed grateful she understood.

TBC……


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

Wednesday, June 20, 2007

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 24 (Honor and Duty) G

The T' Mar came into orbit around Earth and it was a magnificent ship. Trip looked out from the Space station and smiled. _He could not help the giddy feeling he had. He would be the first human to ever command a Vulcan cruiser. His fingers itched to get at the Warp engine. While the T' Mar was not the most advanced Vulcan vesicle it was not old or out of date either. The ship had been commissioned only three years earlier and it still had an almost new look._

His briefing had been detailed but not overly strenuous. Charles Tucker III knew that Earth was depending on him to mend a great wrong_. A part of him was very pleased with this mission. Yet, he wondered if there was anything Earth could do if they found out that the Illyarian had been killed? He still had nightmares about that mission and somehow he wondered if it would ever go away. There was some small comfort however in the fact that Malcolm and Hoshi were going to be with him. They always made a good team. I can not believe that is to be my ship. I am one lucky son of a bitch. It is a real honor to get such a ship and I will do my duty with it. Trip thought._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Jonathan Archer headed for the gym. _He was feeling aggravated and stressed out. He knew if he did not get his emotions under control that he would be hurting T'Pol. So a workout was a definite must. He entered the Gym and spotted Major Daniel Hayes the brother of the MACO commander who had served on Enterprise. Archer smiled as he had found the man to be as highly skilled as his brother. At first they had not gotten along but now they had a truce going and Archer knew Daniel would give him a good workout. He grinned and knew that part of it was the MACO's still burning resentment that his brother had died and part of it was just pride and a desire to win. More and more it was the latter as the two men worked out their differences. Jonathan had a feeling in time they would be allies if not true friends. He had learned something in the expanse from the major's brother sometimes despite everything an ally was better. Jonathan was still hurt by Trip's anger and rejection of him. He had never set out to hurt anyone. While he was trying to be patient and understanding he was only human. He must preferred Daniel's way of handling it. To try to kick his ass and be done with it._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Soval listened to the report from the T' Mar's Captain. He would be staying on Earth as part of an exchange while Tucker took over his ship. He was clearly not pleased with the assignment however he was following orders.

Captain Savon stood in a relaxed pose before the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. He had been hand picked by Minister T'Pau for this assignment. While he was not pleased with the prospect of handing his ship over to a human Captain even temporarily he was interested in learning more about humans and their ships. Unlike most Vulcans Savon was fascinated by humans. He had spend some of his early years on Earth with his mother T' Lia who was a healer at the consulate in San Francisco. They had been a part of Ambassador Skolar's team and it had been fascinating to watch the humans rebuild their world. He had extensive training in diplomacy and often acted as a first contact officer. He had been pleased to be offered a chance to study more and to return to Earth for a while. He had grown to like the blue world in his ten years here. He looked forward to seeing the chances the planet had done since his last visit 50.2 years ago.

"Captain you will be assigned to teach at Starfleet Academy and your secondary duties will be to the Starship York Town. That ship is currently being updated with our technology and you will assist in anyway possible. Your background in Engineering will be most useful." Soval explained. _He wondered if one of the reasons the T'Mar had been chosen was her captain like Tucker had once been an engineer?_

"I will do all I can to be of assistance. "Savon paused. "My crew will serve Captain Tucker as if he were me. I have their word on it."

Soval nodded and knew this was true as Savon's crew all swore a personal loyalty oath to him. If he asked them to follow Tucker they would.

"That is an honorable thing Captain. What you do is for Vulcan and I understand your concerns. However Charles Tucker is a remarkable man for a human. He will bring your ship home safe and sound."

"It would not be logical for him not to." Savon said "His own survival will depend on my crew as well. I am certain he will understand this and do all he can to ensure the ships safety. I was rather glad to learn he is an engineer. That will help my crew accept him more readily. They will be more comfortable with that as they are used to speaking to me in terms of engineering."

Soval had to repress a smile. _Captain Tucker would be most happy with this. He was as Soval knew well a very gifted Engineer and this assignment would likely only improve that. In fact Soval was willing to speculate that the Engineer was willing to accept the captaincy if only to get a look at the T' Mar's engines. _


	25. Chapter 25

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/6/26

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy-Soval

**Part 24 (Second Chances)**

Erica Hernandez looked at Lt. Commander Kelby her new ships chief engineer and smiled. He was clearly surprised to have been suggested by Commander Tucker. He had been a bit miffed at first to learn he was being transferred. He had expected to help refit Enterprise and take the post as Chief there.

"I know this was not your choice commander but I asked Captain Tucker to get me the best. I hope this will not be to difficult of an assignment for you. Captain Tucker seemed to think that you would be wasted at Dry dock. He told me you have more then earned your own ship and that there was no reason for you to have to wait for the refit." Erica watched the Lt. Commander straighten with pride. _Good she thought. She recalled Trop's words. _"Kelby is a good engineer. Solid but he is very rational. He would go crazy with having to deal with the refit. Hess is a much better choice there. But he has a vast amount of experience in combat situations and improvising so he will make a great chief for you. He has potential to be far more. He deserves a chance to prove it out of my shadow. Besides we both know he will have a starting point with the crew there. He does not like me much either."

Erica had laughed at that. _Trip was right he had not made a lot of friends on Columbia as driven as he had been at the time. Trip was right everyone deserved a second chance. Columbia needed a good engineer and this man needed a chance to break way from Charles S. Tucker III shadow. It was a measure of her trust that she agreed and signed off on the transfer. Besides it was fun to poach Jonathan Archer's crew_

TBC….

Just a short chapter before I head off for work. Have a great day everyone and thanks to everyone for the reviews. It helps me keep writing and gives me good ideas.

Thanks ,

Lisa

Fire Star


	26. Chapter 26

-1 Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/7/11

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy-Soval

Part 24 Disbelief

Admiral Gardner could not believe that they were letting the Vulcan's help them. _He was not pleased with this. Once more Maxwell Forest was bowing down to those pointy eared pain in the asses. Did he really think that the Vulcan High Council gave a damn? He knew it was just an other attempt to control humanity but pretending to be on their side. However he would have to go along for the moment. I have to tell the others there must be some way we can turn this to our advantage. We will not allow those creatures to dictate our morality to us. Who cares if we used the Illyiarians they are not human . Besides it is really not our fault if the Xnidi had not attacked us then we would not have been forced to send Enterprise out._ He forgot he had cut the ships time in half along with displacing the order for needed spare parts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vulcan crew noted that their new Captain was tall for a human. He seemed to be confident. The smile on his face however showed a lack of control of his emotions. V'Kel the second in command was far more impressed with the new armory officer his face showed no emotion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well Tucker here we go. Remember Vulcans have no sense of humor. Trip thought to himself. Be firm and fair. We got to make this work.. _Tucker smiled as he came on board.

"Welcome Captain. Commanders. I will show you to your quarters and then the bridge." V'Kel wasted no time on small talk.

Hoshi was hard pressed not to smile. _She followed the men out thinking this shall be interesting._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Guess it will take sometime. Trip thought then again they are Vulcan. Maybe smiling was a bad way to go._

_I wonder if this confusion is what T'Pol felt at first?_

**TBC…**


	27. Chapter 27

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/7/13

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy-Soval

Part 25 (Sometimes sanity is selfish)

Soval returned to the Vulcan compound he had a lot of paperwork to complete. He was being followed by his ever present shadow. _He was amused to note that Amanda had to almost run to keep up. While she was extremely physically fit he was a lot taller then the average male human_. Even Amanda had to almost run to keep up with his brisk pace. He often set a quick pace to ensure she was in the proper place of a bond mate. It had taken many an argument to convince her that she was best employed guarding his back. _However she had eventually seen the logic of it. Even the MACO had to admit that the average terrorist would likely shoot Soval in the back. Soval was not so certain of this but it gave him at least a reasonable chance to keep his bond-mate safe. He hated that his human was so stubborn. Of course Amanda was still insisting on her independence even going so far as demanding to be allowed to join the Vulcan security forces after she was released from the MACO's. Fortunately she still had a month to go before that could happen and Soval had every hope she might changer her mind._

_Don't count on it Soval. Amanda sent back. _

Soval sighed humans were enough to drive even sober Vulcan's to drink.

Amanda laughed amused because she knew Soval loved it when she challenged his logic.

Driving Soval to distraction reminded her she was still human despite her recent bonding. Life was good when she tried his sanity with her illogical ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer went to look over the new plans for his ship. _He was not happy with having to stay behind but the Enterprise needed a total refit. The war had taken a large toll on the NX 01. He winced as he considered the damage various systems had taken. It had taken a lot to convince command to rebuild her. In the end however he loved the old girl and if he had to wait six months to help with the search he would do it. It was that or watch this ship his father designed be scrapped. It was perhaps a selfish choice but for once he was going to do what he felt was right. He has sacrificed a large part of his humanity in the Expanse no matter what Soval said. He would not sacrifice his father's dream. Maybe if he rebuild this ship ….maybe then he could once more feel the desire to explore and seek new life in a peaceful manner. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_T'Pol dressed and left the doctor's office. I must remember to be more understanding._ She knew her manner sometimes drove the doctor mad_. It was not that she did not want his reassurances. She did. However …..once she was declared fit she saw no purpose to small talk and socializing. I Shall have to remember that Phlox has needs as well. I forget sometimes he can be as emotional as a human._

Phlox sighed. _Some things do not change but then that is perhaps the best sign she is well._

_**TBC…**_


	28. Chapter 28

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/7/16

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 26 (Common Sense is a human trait ) G**

**T'Pol headed back to the Vulcan compound. _She had a lot of reports to update. She and Jonathan had decided it was important for her people to know what they had gone through in their mission. While some of the mission was classified a lot of it was not. This they could share with Vulcan. Many scientific discoveries had been fond and it was important that her people learn about them. Privately T'Pol knew that this would help create a bridge between them. It was all to easy for many of her people to see humans as unschooled children. The discoveries that they had made and their unique perspectives might change this. Hoshi Sato's work on the universal translator alone would be proof that humans were not the ignorant savages V' Las had tried to claim they were. Even T'Pol was impressed with her skill in the language arts. Even a skilled Vulcan would not have her faculty for languages._**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Soval….you really need to go eat. I swear I can hear your stomach growling.**_

_**Amanda I am not hungry.**_

**Amanda Cole sighed she was starving_. She knew that the hunger she felt was not all her own as she had eaten a large breakfast therefore it had to be her mates. It looked like she was going to have to play the weak human to get him to act sensible. Sometimes he was so annoying._**

_**Soval I am starving . Just because you can repress your hunger does not mean I can.**_

_**Go then and find sustenance Amanda. **_**He sent back**

_**Soval I can not leave you. It would be improper.**_

**Amanda looked at him and noted the slight twitch in his lips.**

_**Damn it… I can not leave my charge I would be in dereliction of duty. I am your body guard remember.**_

_**I see. I was thinking you did not wish to leave me because I was your bond-mate**_**. There was a wistful sound in his thoughts.**

**Amanda sighed and suddenly realized Soval was not as confident in their bond as he tried to appear. _Soval I know you would not see my running for a snack in a negative way. You take care of me. I love you for this. But, baby I am still your body guard the others would not understand that you would not mind. I know you only want to keep me safe and happy and healthy. So why not go with me to grab a snack. Then I can eat without getting in trouble. Maybe you can have a bite to. I hate to eat alone._**

**Soval looked at her for a moment. _There was a certain logic to her thinking. As you wish. I would not wish to damage your reputation as a MACO though it matters little as soon you will be free._**

**Amanda sighed _exasperated but he was going with the program so she refrain from chewing him out again. Sometimes Soval just lacked common sense it was a good thing he bonded with a human or he would starve to death._**

_**Vulcans do not need to eat more then once a day.**_

_**Ah huh…I bet. Amanda sent back. That is why you are so grumpy then.**_

**Soval scowled at her. Causing the Admiral to look at her and then back at him. **

_**Great Soval Now you did it.**_

**His brow rose.**

_**Never mind. Can we go now before you get me tossed in the brig for the next ten years.**_

_**As you wish.**_

"**Admiral I think a recess would be in order. I must consider your suggestions and forward the recommendations of Star Fleet to Vulcan. I think that this plan is the most effective. However I do need to gain confirmation about the additional ships my people wish to send."**

**Admiral Gardner nodded. "Of course sir. Contact me when you have news. " He rose as Soval did and the Ambassador nodded. **

"**Your help has been most useful Admiral Gardner. Know that Vulcan appreciates it and we will do all we can to help Earth settle her differences with the ILLyaryans."**

"**That is appreciated Ambassador." Gardner said as he watched the Ambassador leave. Gardner watched the ambassador leave. _He had a feeling it was due to that MACO and not any protocols that Soval had to attend to._**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007-07-29

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 27 A NEW START**

**Erica watched as the last of her crew beamed aboard. **_**Every one was handpicked for this mission. She had the best that the fleet could offer. Of course she would have loved to have flinched some of Jon's crew but they were very loyal to him. She was rather shocked that Hoshi Sato and Malcolm Reed had joined Captain Tucker on the T'Mar. However, she had taken the best and brightest from across the fleet to supplement her own experienced crews. While her many in her crew might be green they were eager and ready to prove that they were every bite as good as Enterprise. In many ways Erica was glad she was getting younger officers and crew. Most had never faced the Xindi or the Romulans. They had only the fire and hunger to prove themselves without the fear many might have. Maybe it was just she did not wish to be… compared? Did it matter they were hers and she would make this ship the best in the fleet.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The T'Mar's crew were all experienced in the realm of space flight. However, most had never meet a human before. Curiosity was the one emotion that the Vulcan race had never been able to suppress well. So it many crew manages to peek out at their new Captain and his team mates. **

**Hoshi smiled at them and greeted several crew. It was clear that they had not expected a human to have any fluency in their language. Hoshi grinned and said.**

"**Live long and Prosper." She knew that it was essential that they learn that they were not dependant on the Vulcan's to speak English**_**. Even Malcolm had a working knowledge of Vulcan. She had been tutoring him almost as long as she had Captain Tucker. Of course both men's accents were difficult but at least they could communicate if they had to. Trip had started to learn to show T'Pol he took interest in her culture. He had become reasonably fluent. While he no longer had a relationship with T'Pol the skill was still clearly valuable as he had gained his own warp seven ship. Hoshi was certain that he would be glad of the lessons if only because he get a chance to look at the engines. **_

**V'Lin one of the crew was rather shocked to hear a human with such proficiency in Vulcan. They had been informed that the human female would be fluent but most had long ago determined that the humans idea of fluency was often less then proficient. **

"**Peace and long life. It is agreeable that you speak our language so well." V'Lin was a healer and she was fascinated by humans.**

**Hoshi smiled and tried not to be offended. She I on some level understood that the Vulcan people were curious and often did not realize that this could come across as arrogance or condensation.**

"**I would not say I am proficient however I am trying to become so." Hoshi said "It is a beautiful and complex language."**

**V'Lin nodded her agreement. "I look forward to speaking with you more. I think speaking to a linguist would be most fascinating."**

"**I would be honored healer." Hoshi said smiling. She left them to unpack there was much to do. At least it looked like things were off to a good start.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

Monday, July 30, 2007

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 28 A NEW START II**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Jonathan Archer walked with his beloved wife and dog Pothos. They were taking a much needed break and having lunch in the quad of Star Fleet Head quarters. Porthos was happy as he could be running chasing butterflies and acting like a pup rather then the 15 year old beagle he was.**

_Jonathan your canine is digging._

Jonathan smiled and whistled for his dog. "Porthos no burying your toys here. I don't think they would like it."

The dog looked up and buried his face in his paws. Archer laughed enjoying his foolishness.

T'Pol watched feeling indulgent. Over the years she had grown fond of the quadro pad thought she would never admit it. She knew that this day was the new beginning they all needed. She looked over at her husband and felt peace. Soon she would give birth to their child and they would be a family. She was feeling peaceful and even happy. However such emotions had to be held in check. It would never do to show such poor discipline and show her feelings.

Jonathan winked at her clearly showing he sensed her contentment through the bond. T'Pol merely raised a brow as he laughed for both of them.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

Tuesday, July 31, 2007

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 29 Adjustments PG

Trip set his gear down in his new quarters. They were rather Spartan not that he had expected much more. This was a Vulcan ship after all. He was pleased to note at least the bunk was long enough to accommodate his height. He supposed it could have been worse. As much as he was fond of Shran's people they were shorter so being on a Vulcan ship beat being on a Andorian one. Then again it was also a lot warmer. For the first time he understood how large of an adjustment it must have been for T'Pol. He was almost sweating. Fortunately he had been given permission for he Malcolm and even Hoshi to wear summer weight uniforms. He decided a shower and a change might be in order no sense offending his new crew with BO.

Hoshi found her quarters and was surprised to find she was in a single. She had been warned that she might have to share. She set her gear down Exploring her small room seemed in order. As she checked her washroom she was surprised to see it was connected to an other room. While this was not ideal it could be worse she thought. She set her things down and closed the door. It would be prudent to learn her fellow crew mate schedule. However for now she would just wash up and change. They should have all changed to summer uniforms. It was clear that the standard issue jumpsuit would be far to warm.

Hoshi pulled on the light linen jumpsuit. It had been designed of materials native to the more temperate climates on Earth. The sleeves were long but made of a material that breathed easily and they could be rolled up if needed. The top was a t-shirt made of light weight cotton. She wanted to sigh in relief once she was changed. She was a lot cooler and knew that this was going to be important to staying functional. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink an other essential to staying healthily on this ship designed for a dessert people.

Chef moved with calm and care. He was certain his menu would be pleasing to the humans. It was hard to believe that they actually boiled their vegetables but he was skilled at his profession and prided himself on his skill. Dovan put the tubers into the boiling water. His research showed humans often lived on this type of food. He just hoped it was sufficient as he was uncertain if they could digest Vulcan fare.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

6 August 2007

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 30 Moving Forward G**

**Jonathan Archer headed to Star Fleet Medical he had to speak to Dr. Phlox. _While it was true that he and T'Pol were bonded and technically by Vulcan standards married he intended to have a more formal ceremony. He needed Phlox to be his best man. He was rather surprised that the idea was a pleasing one. There had been a time when he would have never considered the Denoblian for this task. Now however the man was his closest friend. He had never judged him only offered his unconditional support. Knowing that Dr. Phlox had the highest medical ethics and standards this had helped him find peace. He looked over at his mate and knew she agreed with him Phlox was a good choice for both of them. He had been there through all their ups and downs giving support and friendship and even a cheery smile when they needed it. Yes Phlox was a true friend to them both. _**

**While T'Pol knew she and Jonathan would always consider Trip a friend recent events made him standing with _Jonathan impossible. While both liked at Respected Malcolm Reed he to was not a good choice at this time. The truth be told T'Pol really did not think any human would be a reasonable choice. Not that she would have voiced this option to Jonathan. She watched him straighten his shirt as he prepared to knock on the Doctor's door.Phlox was a good choice because he was first not human and second because he above all of Enterprise's crew understood family and traditions as important. After all T'Pol thought he was a married male himself._**

**Phlox opened the door an smiled clearly pleased to see them both.**

"**Doctor Phlox do you have a few minute to talk?" Jonathan asked rather nervously**

"**Is something wrong Commodore with you or T'Pol?"**

"**No, Doctor. Jonathan and I are both well. Nothing has happened since my exam this morning. We just wished to see you," T'Pol replied.**

**This clearly pleased the doctor who smile broadened even more. "Come in. I am free until my next appointment which wont be until 1600." Phlox said**

**The couple folowed him in and closed the door.**

"**Doctor I have a favor to ask you." Jonathan said "I know it is a lot to ask but….Would you do me the honor of standing with me at my wedding. I need a best man. T'Pol and I both feel well… you are our friend Phlox and we think you are the best man no pun intended for the job. You have been both our friend for many years now."**

**Phlox was stunned. "Are you certain you wish me…I mean I am not human."**

**Jonathan smiled at this. "IDIC doctor. I am beginning to believe it strongly. Phlox of all the men I know you been the most honest and stood by me no matter what. You been a friend to T'Pol to all the crew really and your moral guidance has been most beneficial. I can think of no one I personally rather have stand with me. T'Pol agrees. I don't think you need to be human to be best man. I think you just need to be a good friend and ally. That you have been Phlox. Even when you disagreed with my choices you still help me through them. I appreciate that and your honesty. I always knew you help me get through what ever I had to do good or bad and that you help me come to terms with it even when you thought it was wrong. You let me be human Phlox and make mistakes. Maybe that what a best man does. Stand by his friend even when he is wrong and help him regain his balance when he falls."**

**Phlox was deeply touched. "I would be honored Commodore."**

"**It is Jon or Jonathan." Archer said smiling. **

"**Of course Jon." Phlox said knowing Jonathan was the more intimate name T'Pol called her mate.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007-08-19

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 31 New Lives**

**Malcolm Reed entered the armory. He was looking for his new boss. He was always punctual and he was not about to fail in that on his first day on this ship.**

**A Vulcan male looked up from his work. He was not surprised to see the Human come in. Malcolm Reed was always punctual and in many ways his manners were very close to that of a Vulcan. Of all the humans who could have been assigned this one was a good choice. Senior Centurion Vatic knew that this human took his duties very seriously and that made him an asset. One thing he approved of was the concern Commander Reed showed for his command staff. It seemed humans could be as careless with their safety as his own commander was.**

"**Sir Commander Malcolm Reed reporting as ordered."**

**Senior Centurion Vatic returned the sharp salute. "At ease Commander. I have your duty shift here. For the first several weeks I will have you paired with a crewmen. This is standard training for all new staff." He explained. "I know you have experience in this field however our procedures are not the same."**

"**That is perfectly acceptable sir. I am less likely to make an error if I receive proper training." Malcolm said **_**He had been expecting this and frankly he was looking forward to not having such grave responsibilities for a little while. While it would not be a vacation it would be a break.**_

**Vatic was pleased at this easy acceptance. "I would however request that in the evenings after end meal we meet and discuss what you have learned. It will allow me time to learn about your systems as well. You will be able to explain the differences and perhaps even suggest improvements."**

"**I would be honored sir." Malcolm said "Though I am not certain I can teach your people much."**

**Vatic folded his hands. "Commander I have learned that humans are different. Your people see the world differently. You have a differing perspective. I have read Commander T'Pol's reports. It seems that your people discovered a way to increase the phase cannon yields. Then you found a way to make that change work for you on an on going basis."**

"**Yes sir but it was an accident."**

"**Perhaps but a Vulcan would never have used such a thing even in a fight to survive. So perhaps your impressions will be valuable. Sometimes logic is not the only way to make discoveries of import."**

"**Malcolm considered this and could not decide if he had been complimented or insulted. He decided to consider it a compliment. "I will be happy to share my insight sir."**

"**That is all I can ask. Now Crewman Janar will take you to our range. He is one of our best. I believe it would be wise for you to fully qualify with our phasers."**

"**Yes sir." Malcolm said agreeing with that. He followed the crewmen out. This should prove most enjoyable.**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/8/27

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 31 (Underway) PG**

**Dressed in a fresh clean Uniform Trip entered his bridge. He looked around and almost sighed with relief when he noted Hoshi at the com station. He looked around at the rest of the crew all Vulcan and said.**

"**I think it is time to go. Please prepare to break orbit. " he looked at the helm officer and realized he did not know the young woman's name.**

"**I am Centurion T' Win Captain Tucker."**

**Trip smiled and said "Then please take us out Centurion T' Win I am eager to be underway. As soon as we clear the system please go to warp 6. Hoshi tell Captain Hernandez and the other ships we are ready to go."**

**The helmsmen brow rose but Trip still smiled. He was eager to see what this ship could do.**

**Hoshi smiled and said "Will do Captain. But Warp 6? Will they be able to keep up?"**

**Trip frowned and said "Helm make it warp 4.5 for now." He looked at Hoshi and said "Spoilsport."**

**Despite her desire not to appear over emotional Hoshi smiled.**

**The Vulcans all looked on not certain what was going on. **

**Trip stopped smiling and decided to explain. "Humans tease each other. It creates a pleasant work environment for us. Lt. Sato was using humor to remind me that while this ship can easily go warp 7 our Star Fleet counterparts are still only able to reach warp 5.5 and sometimes in an emergency warp 6. It was her way or telling me not to be an idiot."**

**There were still raised brows as if to say that the Captain should have remembered this as he was an engineer. However no one said anything as they returned to their stations.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Captain Erica Hernadez heard the communication from the T"Mal and chuckled. At least Trip was not heading out at Warp Seven. **

"**Mr. Jinkes let the T'Mal know we will be following them."**

"**Aye Captain." Came the reply from the young Ensign at the communications station.**

**Erica smiled at this. "Well lets get ready to go people. We don't want the Vulcan's ship showing us up now do we."**

**A course of No Captain greeted her.**

**She grinned some days she loved being the Captain.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The ship moved with a certain subtle grace. Captain Charles S. Tucker III listened as the warp engine kicked in. _He might be the captain of this ship but he was first and foremost and engineer. He would learn all about this ship and her engines. He grinned as he considered that in this he and Jonathan Archer were the same. Both had to know what made a ship tick. He sat down and decided to try not to smile so much it was clear it was making his new crew nervous. Yes he was happy this was his ship and his crew and he was going to make a difference and fix his mistake. How often did one get a chance to right a wrong? Well he do it if it was at all possible._**

**TBC…**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/8/29

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 33 Vengeance**

**Trip read the report. The Vulcans had of course come up with an alternative to trillium -D and he was glad of it. The idea of being on a ship of insane crew was not something he wanted to deal with. He was rather cringed to learn that the solution to the problem was very simple. Lead. Lead paint mixed with the trillum-D rendered it harmless to Vulcans. The irony was that the Trillium made the lead harmless to humans. Trip could not believe he had missed this. Perhaps the mess with T'Pol could have been avoided. He signed the work order. The ship would be ready in time to enter the Expanse. Only 12 more hours and they could begin to look for the Illaryans. **

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The Orions docked at Earth's orbital station The price that the Klingons were willing to pay made this trip well worth the risk. It was not every day that a single bounty could set you up for life. Krell stepped off the transport as he considered what the reward would mean for his clan. He rubbed his face. The dye that they had used to make him look Andorian itched but he was certain no one could tell he was not as he appeared to be. He headed to meet his contact. Soon Archer would be on his way he Krell would be able to retire a wealthy Male with a harem of females. He smiled as he left the station.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**Captain we have the harvest all in." **

"**Good work Malian I was beginning to think we would not beat the rains. How much is there?"**

**His second looked away and said. "Not enough sir. We have perhaps enough for ¾ rations maybe only half."**

**The Captain frowned at this. "Well it is better then nothing I suppose and we do only need it to supplement our supplies. It is not bad for a first harvest. "**

"**Aye sir, But damn the humans how could they have just left us."**

"**Malian I do not know the answer to that. However our first duty is to our people to see that they survive. When we ensured that we can try to find a way off this damned planet. It could have been far worse. We will survive and then I swear by the Goddess the humans and Earth will pay. They will pay for every bit of suffering they have caused us. However survival first revenge latter. We must live to extract the penalty for this abandonment."**

"**Aye Captain Jannis. However I demand the right of vengeance. My son….."**

"**You shall have it Malian. And Moran lives still."**

**The second scoffed at this. While he was gratified his only son lived the youth would never walk again especially if he never got proper medical treatment."**

"**I know. I am sorry my friend. I just could not risk----"**

"**I know sir. I would have done the same. We could not risk the royal family. Damn the humans."**

"**Yes, They have made an enemy that will make those Xnidi they fear seem like spoiled children_." If we ever get off this planet. He thought._**

**His second smiled at this.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"**Chancellor there is still no word. Our ships have scoured the whole sector. It is as if they simply disappeared. The station at Brunei has a departure time but they lost contact when they entered the Expanse. " General Jorgen said.**

"**So I must tell the king there is still no word on his wife and daughter?" Chancellor Devon said looking out across the mountains.**

"**I am afraid so Sir." **

"**Thank you General I will go tell him. However I do not think he will wait any longer. He will want to search himself."**

"**I know sir. I would too." **

"**Any male would. The Queen is a lovely lady and their daughter a charming child. If anyone has hurt them I will shoot them myself." The chancellor said **

"**I know sir. Your sister is a fine woman." His Aide said.**

**TBC….**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/9/11

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 36 New Associates New Rules**

**The ship moved with grace as it left the system. The flight was so smooth one almost could not feel its movement. Malcolm Reed followed his guide to the weapons lockers. He was for once not queasy with the rapid acceleration of the ship. He could easily grow to like this ship. Not that he would ever tell Trip or the Commodore but the smoothness of the ride was a relief.**

"**This is our firing range sir. It is self contained. I am told that you are very proficient with your own weapons so learning ours should not cause you any undo difficulty. The main differences we have is that we have several more settings. It is possible to adjust the phasor to a narrow continual beam to act as a torch or to use it as a long range weapon. It can be used to heat rocks for warmth or to kill. There are three levels of stun which can be adjusted. We have it set for dealing with either Klingons or Amdorrians so the setting should take out most races."**

"**I never considered using a phasor as a torch. What can it cut through?"**

"**Commander it can cut through a standard bulk head. We have often used then in search and rescue missions. Our phasors are far more then just weapons." crewman Janar said**

"**A useful tool then. I look forward to learning to use this device properly. " Malcolm said **

"**Come we can check your skills with the weapons end. I have set these to low power. The back walls are protected so do not be concerned if you miss a target. We have redundant safety protocols set in."**

"**A wise thing. I would also like to learn about those if possible. Anything that would work to improve the safety of my crew would be useful to learn if it not classified that is."**

**Janar considered the request. "I do not see a problem sir but I would have to gain permission."**

"**Of course crewmen. I would expect nothing less. All societies have secrets and even allies may sometimes need to keep them."**

**Janar decided he liked this human. _His answers were logical as was his desire to improve his skills. He would make a useful addition to the security staff._**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Erica Herndez wanted to ring her lover's neck she could not believe he was pushing Warp 4.5 already. She called down to engineering. "Commander how are the Engines holding up?"**

"**Fine ma'am but I like to slow down some. I really have not had a chance to look them over good. Any chance we could drop to warp 2 or 3?" Kelby aksed.**

"**Maybe, I get back with you. We don't want the T'Mar to leave us in her dust."**

"**No we don't Captain but we can not blow our engines either. We still have some adjustments to make and I don't want to do it at this speed."**

"**Alright Commander I deal with it. " She turned to her com officer who nodded and hailed the T'Mar.**

"**T'Mar here." Hoshi said **

"**T'Mar this is Columbia we are going to bank to the left and check out that small system. We will be dropping to warp 2 to do our scans."**

**Trip straightened up and grinned he knew it was a ploy but he let them go for now. "Alright Erica but tell Kelby to check his engines out fast. Meet us at the Bacardio base in three days. That should give you time to do a scan and check the systems over."**

"**Make it four Captain. I want to do a full scan. There are two class Mishrah planets. While they are not optimal for humans or Vulcans they are for the Illyians."**

"**For days then. We will see you then. I am expecting to be joined by Commander Shran by then so don't be surprised. Just don't think you can keep going sight seeing on your own."**

"**Aye sir." Erica said laughing. "Helm take us in slow to Warp 2 then impulse in the system. We check it out and join you sir."**

**Trip watched Columbia pull off and he leaned back _smiling. Maybe Kelby did learn something after all. He would have to remember that Kelby had to keep Columbia running and he have to trust the man with his beloved life. So he let him have his check up time. It was hard to remember that he was responsible for all those ships but still had to trust them and their Captains to do their jobs. _**

**TBC….**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/9/11

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 36 New Associates New Rules**

**The ship moved with grace as it left the system. The flight was so smooth one almost could not feel its movement. Malcolm Reed followed his guide to the weapons lockers. He was for once not queasy with the rapid acceleration of the ship. He could easily grow to like this ship. Not that he would ever tell Trip or the Commodore but the smoothness of the ride was a relief.**

"**This is our firing range sir. It is self contained. I am told that you are very proficient with your own weapons so learning ours should not cause you any undo difficulty. The main differences we have is that we have several more settings. It is possible to adjust the phasor to a narrow continual beam to act as a torch or to use it as a long range weapon. It can be used to heat rocks for warmth or to kill. There are three levels of stun which can be adjusted. We have it set for dealing with either Klingons or Amdorrians so the setting should take out most races."**

"**I never considered using a phasor as a torch. What can it cut through?"**

"**Commander it can cut through a standard bulk head. We have often used then in search and rescue missions. Our phasors are far more then just weapons." crewman Janar said**

"**A useful tool then. I look forward to learning to use this device properly. " Malcolm said **

"**Come we can check your skills with the weapons end. I have set these to low power. The back walls are protected so do not be concerned if you miss a target. We have redundant safety protocols set in."**

"**A wise thing. I would also like to learn about those if possible. Anything that would work to improve the safety of my crew would be useful to learn if it not classified that is."**

**Janar considered the request. "I do not see a problem sir but I would have to gain permission."**

"**Of course crewmen. I would expect nothing less. All societies have secrets and even allies may sometimes need to keep them."**

**Janar decided he liked this human. _His answers were logical as was his desire to improve his skills. He would make a useful addition to the security staff._**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Erica Herndez wanted to ring her lover's neck she could not believe he was pushing Warp 4.5 already. She called down to engineering. "Commander how are the Engines holding up?"**

"**Fine ma'am but I like to slow down some. I really have not had a chance to look them over good. Any chance we could drop to warp 2 or 3?" Kelby aksed.**

"**Maybe, I get back with you. We don't want the T'Mar to leave us in her dust."**

"**No we don't Captain but we can not blow our engines either. We still have some adjustments to make and I don't want to do it at this speed."**

"**Alright Commander I deal with it. " She turned to her com officer who nodded and hailed the T'Mar.**

"**T'Mar here." Hoshi said **

"**T'Mar this is Columbia we are going to bank to the left and check out that small system. We will be dropping to warp 2 to do our scans."**

**Trip straightened up and grinned he knew it was a ploy but he let them go for now. "Alright Erica but tell Kelby to check his engines out fast. Meet us at the Bacardio base in three days. That should give you time to do a scan and check the systems over."**

"**Make it four Captain. I want to do a full scan. There are two class Mishrah planets. While they are not optimal for humans or Vulcans they are for the Illyians."**

"**For days then. We will see you then. I am expecting to be joined by Commander Shran by then so don't be surprised. Just don't think you can keep going sight seeing on your own."**

"**Aye sir." Erica said laughing. "Helm take us in slow to Warp 2 then impulse in the system. We check it out and join you sir."**

**Trip watched Columbia pull off and he leaned back _smiling. Maybe Kelby did learn something after all. He would have to remember that Kelby had to keep Columbia running and he have to trust the man with his beloved life. So he let him have his check up time. It was hard to remember that he was responsible for all those ships but still had to trust them and their Captains to do their jobs. _**

**TBC….**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/9/30

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 37 Old Enemies / New Allies

Jonathan Archer looked over the new plans. He could hardly recognize the original NX-01 design in it. The only thing that was remotely similar was the engine and the nacelles. He sighed as he wondered briefly what his father would have thought of all the changes? At least his cabin was in the same place. However he was pleased to note it was doubled and then some in size. He smiled as he thought of the arguments he had to have with Admiral Gardner over this. He had adamantly refused to have T'Pol in separate quarters. She was his wife and there was no way she was sleeping on an other deck away from him. He had found much to T'Pols silent amusement logical reason for them to be together. Star Fleet had threatened to remove T'Pol from his ship and he had lost his temper.

"Fine, Then I will resign. You all know Vulcans need to be with their mates."

Gardner and President Samuel had smirked seeing pleased at this thought at least until Jonathan smiled back and said coolly. I was thinking of running for the office of president. The Tories have offered me my home district as a riding as Jenny Trance is retiring this fall. What do you think? I think it would be interesting to be more involved in making alliances. I think T'Pol would make a great first lady don't you?"

The fact that he would win sent fear through both his enemies minds. Gardner did not want him as a boss and Samuels wanted to keep his job. So he was getting everything he wanted.

T'Pol came in carrying a tray of soup and bread. She set a small pot of steaming tea on the table. "Jonathan you must eat."

"I am not to hungry T'Pol. Come here a minute would you. I was wondering what you think of this section being for the science department?"

T'Pol knew from experience he would fret until she checked out his concerns. She came over and looked at the blue print. "No that is not going to work. We need this section."

"I thought so. So I have to go argue with Commander Franks again. Lord you would think that they would listen?"

"After you eat. Come before the soup gets cold."

Jonathan sighed and went to eat. _There was noting worse then cold vegetable soup._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Soval listened to the report. "Martel I want you to go speak to Commander Talas at the Andorian Embassy. Thank him for this information. I will be certain that Commodore Archer gets it. Take him this data disk."

"Shaile are you certain?"

"Yes, Talas is a trusted friend of Commander Shran and Shran is a friend of Jonathan Archer. He would not mislead us in this. We should be as open with them as they are with us. Only then can this alliance work. Besides this information in no way revels the source."

"Yes Shaile." Martel said "I will leave at once." He saluted and slipped out. He knew this information was to sensitive to be sent by transmission. However he still felt odd in helping the Andorians.

**TBC….**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007-10-12

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 36 Twisted relations (Adult situations and Sexual situations with some brief slash as a plot device. Sorry necessary for what is to come in the next parts. Generally I dislike slash but it will work well for what I have planed and make some bad guys into heros.) NC-17

Gardner sighed as he felt his lovers hand massage his aching body. He had so needed this.

"Relax you are to tense."

"How can I not be. Can you believe Archer. How dare he threaten us. I still can not believe you agreed. Nathan you are the president for cripes sake."

Nathan Samuels sighed. _He knew that they were going to argue over this. He just hoped for once his love be reasonable. Then again his wife never was why would his lover be any easier_? "I like my job and Dorothy likes being first lady. Besides if I lost I have no excuse to be in town so often. You know Dorothy's only stipulation was that we be discreet. I would not want to anger her."

The Admiral rolled over and pushed Nathan back. "Sometimes I just wish you would grow a pair. I mean really. You should have dumped her years ago."

Nathan glared up at him. "Oh and do what? You would never consent to be my husband. So what was the point. Besides this is best for us all. She gets to control her trust fund and I look like Mr. Clean and Family Guy for the voters. You know it is hard for one of us to get elected. I am a damned good president if letting Archer keep his pet lets us be together I will let him have her." _What Nathan did not say was that he genuinely liked his wife. She was his best friend. While they fallen out of love years ago they were close and he would never hurt or humiliate her in any way._

"Oh well what ever. I think we should not argue. If you treat me right I might even forgive you."

Nathan grinned once more his lover relaxed. "Well lets see if I can make you relax admiral. Besides you would hate living with me. Dorothy says I am a slob."

Harold Gardner laughed at that. Nathan was right about that. They have to hire a live in maid. Nathan was also right that he preferred no one knew his preferences. To may still considered this form of relationship unnatural. Then again they would be right because he was keeping Nathan from his wife. He grinned at that. He never liked Dorothy but he did not want to anger Nathan. He knew Nathan was fond of his wife and that he was simply jealous even if he never had any intention of openly living with the President. The idea of being seen as the first lady was just to hard on his ego.

"Look you are tense let me see if this will help ease the tension. Then we can take a long hot soak in the hot tub. I for one am sick of thinking about Enterprise and Archer. I still wonder what Forest was thinking giving him that ship." The Harold said.

The President laughed at that. "Simple he saw Jonathan Archer as a surrogate son. That and the fact he knew it would annoy Soval to no end and it would pay his old friend back. You know he was close to Henry."

"True but look at the messes he has made."

"I try not to think about it." Nathan said.

The tow feel into a silence as they each received a massage. There was something relaxing about just being together here in their home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Orion smiled. He had picked two of the best females for the job. No mere human male would be able to resist them. Soon he would have the information he needed and capturing Archer would make him a rich man. The females watched their owner and smiled. He was so easily controlled. They would soon all be rich and all they had to do was seduce one simple human male. They smiled thinking that when this was done they would finally be truly free.

**TBC….**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By : Fire Star

10/30/2007 1:42:46 PM

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 37 Twisted Families PG

Dorothy Samuels watched as her husband of 20 years came in. She sighed. Sometimes she wondered who he really was. She had loved him once very deeply. However now there was only friendship and in a lot of ways it was far more satisfying. She loved her role as the First lady of Earth. She had come to accept his foibles and his weakness. She did not mind his choices though if she were honest she would admit she wished he had chosen someone besides Gardner. She never liked him. He always seemed to calculating and Nathan deserved better. She sipped her tea as he came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was not just a prop for the maid but real affection.

"How was your day Dorothy?" Nathan asked.

"It went well. We finalized the plans for the ball. I have the menu all chosen and would like to go over it with you later if you have time. The floral arrangements have been chosen and we have set up the rooms. There will be comfort rooms set up for each people just on case. We would not want the Vulcans freezing or the Andorians fainting from the heat.

Nathan Chuckled at this. "Well at least we know why they never got along Fire and Ice. It is amazing how two so different worlds developed life."

She grinned at this as she poured him a cup of tea. "Honey?"

"Yes please. I think I could risk the sweet." He said smiling. "The scan said my sugar count was good."

Dorothy sighed it was code to say all was well with his lover. "Good then. Cardinal Patrick is coming over for dinner. That will not be a problem will it? He will be staying here on his way to the Vatican."

"Of course not he is always welcome. Maybe he will play a game of Pool with me before he retires." _Nathan smiled glad his wife's lover was coming over. He was a good man and friend and Dorothy needed him_. _While he had been uneasy at first he had soon come to accept this as the best way for everyone. The fact was all of them had secret lives and they all worked together to keep things moving smoothly. While priests no longer had to be single they could not marry a divorced woman. Nathan sighed he should never have married his drive all those years ago. Well at least they all found some happiness. Maybe it was better this way because Dorothy did so much good as his wife. So they would play the game in this twisted family life they_ had.

_After all even if Patrick loved his wife he was as devoted to the church as Nathan was to Earth. He would make a rotten husband._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan banged his knuckles. He sighed and wished he had not had to send Trip on that mission. He could use his help. He grinned and wondered if Phlox was any good with carpentry tools. Maybe he would ask Soval? He was his father in law now so maybe he could be useful in this regard.

_Jonathan My father is a diplomat not a carpenter. T'Pol sent through the bond. We can have one sent from the consulate to put the baby's furniture together if you wish._

_I can do this. He sent back laughing. He was having fun even if he had skinned every knuckle._

T'Pol shook her head at his illogic.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

An: Remember this is an Archer / T'Pol pairing with Reed and Sato and Tucker and Hernandez. Soval and Amanda Cole pop in as well. So it may not be of interest to those that like T and T. As you read it however you will see why the pairings were done this way.

By :Fire Star

2007/11/17

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 38 The Expanse G

Captain Charles Tucker III watched as the expanse opened before them. He looked around and noted the slight stiffening of the postures of his almost all Vulcan crew. A Vulcan would never admit to being nervous but he could tell. Years of having T'Pol in his head and working with Soval had taught him much. He decided it would not be amiss to try to reassure them a little. Looking over at Hoshi he said "Put me on ship wide please."

Hoshi nodded and did so.

"This is the Captain. As I am certain you are all aware we are entering the expanse. I know each of you will perform to the best of your ability and this will make our mission efficient and successful. While this region of space has some unique qualities I am confident that we will succeed in our mission. The gifted chemists on Vulcan have ensured all our safety from the anomalies. So let us proceed with our mission. The Captain out."

Trip noted that many of the crew seemed to relax their stiff postures somewhat. Of course most humans would never have noticed t he differences but Trip was not most humans. He smiled and leaned back in his command chair. "Take us down to warp 3. No sense tempting fate. I want a full scan of the area please."

"Yes Captain came the reply."

Yes this was going to be an interesting mission.

"Hoshi get me Captain Hernandez please."

The call went trough. Erica nodded at her communications officer to put the call through.

"Yes we are here." Captain Tucker she said laughing.

"Very funny," He replied "I was thinking if we spread out we could link our sensors together in a net. Cover more area and maybe get better scans. What do you think?"

Erica considered the idea. "It would work. We could maybe cross at the outer ranges of our sensors. Increasing the area. Let me get Kelby on it."

Trip nodded at this. "Tell him no to go to far out though. I want clear images. I don't want to miss them because we tried to be to efficient."

Erica laughed at this. "No problem sir."

Trip shook his head and cut off the transmission. _Sometimes she was just to flip._

TBC….

AN: RL been busy and I am afraid I have writers block where this work is concerned. I am still thinking about it. Please be patient. It seems that sometimes one story is in high gear and the others go on the back burner. Sorry about that. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. It will arrive sooner or latter. Thanks for all the reviews they do help.

Lisa


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/11/18

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 39 Building a Life

The Illaryian colony was doing fairly well. The crops came in and the first true homes had been finished. The common huts could now be turned into storage for the grains and vegetables that would soon be harvested. However there was still a long way to go before their survival would be more certain. In many ways this planet would have been ideal for colonization. Most of the people would have likely willingly come to such a place. However the fact that they had no choice made even paradise hell. Captain Janis sighed as he looked over the settlement. While he wanted revenge on the humans in some ways he could understand their desperation. He did not want to have sympathy but he did. A thousand times he asked himself if he would have done the same if his world was in danger? He honestly did not know. It was to easy to say he would not. Then again… he to had family on Illayia. Looked over as his queen came to him. He straightened and then bowed. "Your majesty what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you have done a good job Captain. Do not despair we will find our way home. I must admit it could have been far worse. I like this world we have found. When we are rescued it will make a fine addition to our colonies. I was however wondering if you could spare some of the men to help build a proper bathe house?"

"I believe we can your majesty. We could perhaps build it closer to the hot springs? Perhaps enclose some of the springs then build a cold room off that." Janis smiled _thinking how much that sounded good. While they could not have all the comforts of home this they could do. The Queen was right it was past time. They had food and housing now it was time to build for the communities cultural heritage and connections. Bathe houses had long been social centers and it was time to begin again._

"I agree Captain. I know it seems like this is an indulgence but I think we need this. Our people need to feel connected to each other. Then there is the fact that it would help the injured to feel less self conscious. They could soak and do their therapy and perhaps not see it as such."

The captain nodded. _The queen was a gifted physician and he had to admit her idea had merit. _"I will see to it at once my lady."

The queen smiled and walked away. _She knew her people had to have hope. A bathe house was hope. Such a simple thing would make this place seem like a real community and that was what they needed if they were to survive and thrive._

The queen watched and smiled as the children ran and played. _They were so innocent. Her daughter was clearly enjoying the freedom they had here. In some ways she would regret leaving this world. Here they were as close to normal Illayians as they ever could be. If only her beloved was here it would be perfect. She sighed it was a nice break from duty. Now all they had to do was be patient. She had no doubts the chancellor and the King would find them. Her family was most efficient. After all there was no way that they would be left to fend alone. Her mate loved her and their daughter was the heir to their house. The only positive thing was that the ship had both men and women on it. Most were married so it would not be a problem. The few that were not were clearly pairing off. She smiled at this. In some ways this could be a good thing. If only rescue came soon. She knew she would have to keep her husband from attacking earth when he learned the truth. She had been angry at first but when she learned the reason for the Earth's ships action she found she could not fault them. Yes she wanted justice for her people but a fair compensation not a mindless war. After all what being would not do all in their power to protect their homes and families. If anything the actions of the Captain proved he was a decent man. He could have left them with nothing. Instead he transferred food, medical supplies and even trade goods to their ships holds. They had enough to begin this colony and if an other ship arrived to trade for the coils they needed. Given the size of the ship she had a feeling he had cut his own supplies short. No he had done a hard thing but only to save his world and that was honorable. He had also left supplies enough to see they had a chance. He would be asked to pay for his sins but it would be a fair payment._

_**TBC….**_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/11/19

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 40 Enter Stage Right PG

Admiral Gardner hated these events. He pulled at his tie. He looked over at _Samuel and Dorothy and for once was not jealous of her being at his side. There was no way he could be so gracious. He could admit that she had her uses. Ok it was petty of him to feel rivalry. However he was only human_. He smiled and took a flute of wine. _Wine lord why could they just not serve a decent bourbon at these things. The only thing that made them at all bearable was the fact that he knew it bothered the Vulcans even more_. That small thing was enough to make him smile.

The Orion agent came into the room. _He was here as a respectable business man escorting his lovely sisters. His slaves would soon have the human males eating out of his hand. They would secure this Admiral and with his assistance capture and remove Jonathan Archer for the reward. Reports said Archer would be most susceptible as well so he would be easy to handle. _He smiled as he mentally calculated what he would do with the reward.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jonathan Archer was stunned at the beauty of his beloved bond-mate. T'Pol was dressed in an evening gown of sapphire blue. The fact that she was with child was cleverly hidden but not the fact that she was a stunning woman. He almost felt like he had to pull his tongue off the floor.

"Is this dress not appropriate Jonathan? Hoshi assured me it was appropriate when she helped me choose it before she left."

"T'Pol…it is stunning. Forgive me but you look like a goddess." He walked to her side and raised two fingers to gently touch her lips. _He really wanted to kiss her but he was afraid he would go to far and that they would end up missing the all._

Desire flared but T'Pol aware that they had to leave merely caught his hand. "We must go. Phlox will be expecting us to pick him and Frazel up in 6.2 minutes."

"I know, but beloved you take my breath away. Let's go before act like an impulsive human and carry you to bed." He said kissing her palm.

T'Pol blushed but stepped back. "I would rather we take our time. Anticipation is said to be rewarding."

"Who ever said that could not have been bonded. But we can go." He smiled and then looked at Porthos "Be good boy. We will be back in a few hours."

The couple left and headed to the air-car and to the apartment that housed their good friend and doctor.

Dddddddddddddddddddd

Frazel straightened her husband's tie. _What was it about males. She had five husbands and each and every one had the same issues. It had to be something in the male chromosomal DNA not one could put a tie together. She sighed and for once agreed with Phlox they were a ridiculous human invention. However it was a black tie event so he had to wear the tie. _"There now it is straight."

"I never understood the need for these. The cut off the air supply." Phlox grumbled.

"You look most distinguished Phlox." Frazel said with a smile. She noted that he seemed most pleased with her dress.

"And you my dear are lovely. It reminds me that I am a very lucky husband."

She kissed his cheek and laughed. "Not right now Phlox but latter."

Phlox smiled and was glad she was so adapt at the human language of English. _She understood his desires so well. It was why she was his favorite wife._

_**TBC….**_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

December 6, 2007, 11:55 PM

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 41 Immunity PG-13 Adult Themes

Janel H'zarie moved into the ball room. His two slaves at his side. Yes they would do nicely. Already their pheromones were working on the various males.

Soval noted the Orions enter the room. He slipped away and headed to warn Dr. Phlox. The last thing that they needed was the males in this room to become entranced.

T'Pol moved to Jonathan's side she was not overly concerned about him. Their bond would protect Jonathan just as her bond with Trip had protected him. _Jonathan we may have a problem. Those females are Orions._

_Damn. This is not good they are heading over to Admiral Gardner and the president. I need to go warn them._

President Samuels was talking softly to Dorothy, Cardinal Patrick and Harold he was actually enjoying the time together. _He noted that the Cardinal seemed to stiffen and moved toward the women. There was a strange scent but it was not pleasant. He noted Dorothy suddenly seemed annoyed. She stepped forward and placed a possessive hand on Patrick. He knew something was wrong because she would never be so indiscrete. He looked over and noted Archer coming over rather quickly with his Vulcan. What was going on? He glanced at Harold and noted only annoyance at the interruption._

Admiral Gardner looked around. _Damn that perfume is affecting all the men here. Well at least all the straight ones and the Vulcans. It seems that Nathan and I are immune along with several others. Well who have thought it. The gay men are not affected by that smell. It really stinks, it must be…wait Archer is not affected. Who'd have thought it. Then he noted the Vulcan female was with him. Well I figure it out latter. Right now it is clear that these Orions are planning something. It might be wise to play along. He looked at Nathan who nodded clearly having figured out the same thing. Years of being partners would serve them well. _Nathan began to act like a love sick fool as did Gardner.

_We are to late Thyla. T'Pol said ._

_I am not so sure. Jonathan sent back. It was then that he realized they were all prisoners as the males in the room herded them into the center. _

Janel H'zarie was pleased it had almost been to easy. He now held all of Earth leaders and he had Archer he would be a rich man and his harem would grow. "Anyone tries to escape you will all pay. I am not a forging male. Samuels , Gardner and Soval will remain here in the center with T'Pol and Archer the rest of you will be taken to the other room."

Nathan moved to protect his wife but was hit over the head for his troubles. Dorothy cursed fluently as she tried to hit the closes female Orion. Only to be dragged back by Cardinal Patrick.

Soval had noted that the the Admiral and Samuels were not being affected he just hoped the Orions did not. _He glanced over at Jonathan and was surprised to see he was glaring at their captors. Clearly his bond protected him. What then protected Nathan Samuels and Harold Gardner? He noted several males seemed to be unaffected. Then he saw why. One male moved to pull an other close protectively. So that was why. Interesting. He just hoped the Orions did not realize the lack of control it might just be what they needed to gain their freedom._

_**TBC….**_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

2007/12/20

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 42 Interesting affects

The Orion slave girls moved to Gardner. Seductively they moved around him. Harold looked up and noted Soval's shake of his head. _Clearly it said pretend to be enamored. Hiding his distaste. Harold Gardner allowed the female to lead him away from Nathan. He glanced back and noted his partner seemed amused. He was clearly enjoying the females without being enamored. Well Nathan always did swing both ways. _Harold thought now amused himself

_The Orion Pirate came forward arrogant and confidant his females had control. _"Human You will order your ships to leave a path for me and my ship. I will be taking Archer with me. He is going to see to it that I never have to work again. The reward on his head will buy me my own world."

Harold almost rolled his eyes. _It figured that it was Archer's fault._

Jonathan stiffened. He _did not like this at all. He was not so certain that the Admiral would try to protect him. Then again he did not want to risk the innocents here either._

_Thyla do not let them know you are not affected. T'Pol warned._

_I know but damn it I want to stop this before someone get's hurt._

Several men were pushed back.

"Master can we take some of these. They are kind of cute." One of the slave said as she stoked Cardinal Patrick's face.

"Get away from him he is a priest!" Dorothy said moving to protect her lover.

The Orion laughed and motioned for one of the men to hold her. Dorothy was held tight. She struck her hard across the face. "I will take what I wish if my master is generous. Is it true that priest do not mate."

"Bitch."

"Tell me Priest do you have sex?"

Patrick looked into the Orion's eyes and said. "I do not."

Dorothy slumped unable to believe he was able to deny this female. _Perhaps he was not so lost?_

Patrick glared at the Orion. He could feel her control over him but he was fighting it. Her hitting Dorothy had awakened something Primitive inside and he was enraged. The hold had been weakened. He could not get free but he was not totally under their spell anymore either.

"You may have the male." Her master said with an evil smile. "Admiral call your fleet and give the order."

Gardner looked at Archer and then at the Orion. "I need a communications device. There is one in my coat." he stood still. "It must be used or else they will assume I have been compromised."

Archer resisted smiling he knew the device in question. _One of Malcolm's suggestions. If the Admiral could send a signal then it would put the fleet on alert. It was a risk but it showed courage Jonathan was surprised that Gardner had._

T'Pol stiffened as an Orion female came to Jonathan. "He is cute. To bad the Klingons want to kill him. But maybe I can make his last days pleasant. Would you like that human?"

Archer looked at her and trying to be enthralled said. "It would be pleasant."

Unfortunately the woman touched Jonathan which enraged T'Pol. Even as Gardner was signaling the fleet and calling for help the Vulcan had had enough. She struck out and sent the female flying. "Do not touch him!" She demanded.

Her action shocked the Orions however Janel H'zarie was not letting her destroy his chances at power and wealth. He fired a disrupter at her and T'Pol crumbled to the floor stunned.

"It seems the Vulcan female is fond of you. Perhaps I shall keep her and let her watch them kill you. Then I will give her to the General as a gift. Most generous do you not think Human."

Archer looked at him. "It is." He was going to kill this Orion but he could do noting as the disruptor was pointed at T'Pol's head. A second blast could kill her. He was enraged but forced himself to not react.


	46. Chapter 46

A Father' Joy Soval

Disclaimers: See Part One

Sunday, December 23, 2007

Part 43 Wisdom PG

The T'Mal pulled up to the space station. Charles S. Tucker III hoped that this outpost would have news of the Illyarians. _He sent Malcolm and Hoshi along with two of the Vulcan crew to see if they could learn anything. He had wanted to go himself but his second in command had pointed out that it might be wise for the captain to remain on board. The look Hoshi had sent him only confirmed what he had already suspected. She had told Security Chief Vatic all about his and Malcolm's misadventures. He gave her a dark look but gave in with poor grace. For the first time he understood how Jon had felt all those times he and T'Pol and Malcolm had not wanted him to go on an away mission._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"It looks like the bath houses are almost finished your majesty."

"Indeed and it is a beautiful building. Do you know Captain Jannis that I actually like this world. If it were not for the way we came to be here I would be content to call this a colony world. It would be the perfect location for a secondary capital. My only regret is my beloved is not here. I think however even the King would be pleased with the progress we have made. Perhaps if we can find a way home this event will not be totally wasted. We will have gained a valuable agricultural colony from this trouble."

"Are you saying that you forgive the humans for stranding us here?" The captain asked.

"While I am still very angry over their betrayal I am trying to understand why they would do such a thing. I have asked myself what I would do to protect Ilylaria and I find that there is little I would not do. While their actions were a betrayal I do not believe they intended us harm That was more the results of their making an impossible choice. They gave as a great deal of supplies over two years worth and they gave us items we should have been able to trade for replacement parts. While it does not absolve them it does suggest that they have moral standards."

Captain Jannis began to protest. "Here me out Captain. I do not know if these Xindi had a legitimate complete against Earth or not but to threaten to destroy a world is excessive. I believe that Captain Archer thought he had no choice. He did ask us first. In the end he was sworn to protect and save his planet. Tell me Jannis you would not have done the same to save our world?"

Captain Jannis looked away. He to had been struggling with this idea. "I do not know. It is easy to say I would never do such a thing. Yet…Perhaps I would. I love my family and would do all I could to see them safe. Perhaps Archer did the same. However there is no excuse for them not coming back and looking for us. If they did that …. Then maybe I could try to forgive them and the humans."

"What if they were destroyed Jannis. It sounds like they were facing a superior enemy. Also I find I can not blame Earth for the crimes of one of her captains. Who is to say that her leadership would have approved of the actions Archer took. It may well be that he would be punished for his crime. I do not want to war with innocents." The queen said.

"That is true. However if we get off this rock we should demand a payment. While this will be a nice colony it will not pay for the injuries many suffered or our time away from our families. What will our lose do to our loved ones?" Captain Jannis explained.

"I to want justice Jannis. But it must be fair. Archer alone should pay for his sins. His crew had to obey him." The queen explained. "I want you to help convince the others of this. I know it is a lot but if we are rescued I do not want our people in a fit of madness to lose sight of our values. To do that we would be as bad as the Xindi whose actions drove the humans to strand us."

"Yes my queen. I will make no promises but I will think about your words. As always they are wise. " Jannis said with a smile. He now knew why the kind depended on his lady for council it was clear she was very wise and compassionate.

TBC...

A/N : Merry Christmas Everyone.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

January 7, 2008, 2:14 AM

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 44 A Close Shave PG

As much as Jonathan Archer disliked the President and the Admiral he was grateful for their immunity to the Orions. He did not care why only that they were clear headed and clear thinking. Well at least as clear headed as they normally were. He resisted smiling at that thought. He waited and noted that Harold Gardner was moving over to the Orion woman. He had a goofy besot look on his face that made Jonathan want to laugh. He really was a good actor.

Harold Gardner smiled at the female. He tried to look interested in that Green piece of filthy no good. He grinned and said "Can I get you anything? A drink food?"

The Orion woman smiled at him and made the mistake of moving within his reach. He nodded to Archer who grinned. Harold stumbled and forcefully pushed the female Orion into the male moving his hand with the disruptor away from Archer's Former First officer. This move was perfectly times as the Archer was already grabbing the Vulcan and pushing her to safety. His left hand slugged the Orion in the gut causing him to double over in pain. T'Pol spun away and fainted right grabbing and knocking our the Orion woman. She looked around and was shocked to see the president pushing an other female into Two males grabbed her and held her. They grabbed her by the hair.

"Hold on Sweety you been a bad little girl."

The female smiled and tried to seduce the males.

The Larger one smacked her on the behind as she tried to grab his partner's ass. "Get your hands off him. He is mine you bitch." His high shrilly voice shocked T'Pol for a moment. She looked at Jonathan who was laughing now.

"Nice work Fredrick. Hans don't let her fool you they can be mean."

"Don't We know it." So Jonathan Fredrick said with a grin. "Does this mean you changes sides or rather came to ours?"

"Ah no…. Sorry I am." He blushed and looked at T'Pol. "I have a mate."

Fredrick looked at T'Pol and said with a smirk. "What a waste of a perfectly good man."

Jonathan shook his head and sighed his barber would never change.

TBC...


	48. Chapter 48

-1 A Father's Joy- Soval

Disclaimer- See part One

A/N: _Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_

_Wednesday, January 16, 2008_

Part 45 Explanations PG

T'Pol was confused. She had no idea what Jonathan Fredrick meant.

_Jonathan and Hans are mated T'Pol. They have no interest in females. It is why they were immune. They have often teased me about my looks. _Jonathan said with a grin

_So the Orion females pheromones do not affect them?_

_T'Pol questioned._

_They are not drawn to females. Therefore the hormones do not affect them. _Jonathan said.

T'Pol nodded and sent. "Well then we are fortunate in their preferences."

"Yes we are." He glanced at his commander and president_. He did not say anything about that. It was not his business._

Admiral Gardner tied the Orion male up. They had knocked out the women and he noted that the men were coming around. _Patrick was clearly in pain. Well it served the priest right. He should just marry Dorothy and make his life easier. Then again maybe it was for the best. He would look like a hero. He sneezed. For once grateful for his cold. It meant he could not smell anything. He had no intention of explaining his private life. _


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2008/2/2

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 46 Trouble Magnets PG**

"It seems your mate has survived an other disaster. I wonder how his friends are faring?" Soval said.

"One could hope that they have not found this level of difficulty." T'Pol replied. She watched as her mate spoke with the Admiral.

"Indeed, They do at least have a Vulcan crew. That should reduce the risk T'Pol." Soval said softly.

"I hope so. Jonathan would be upset if any harm came to them. He is very close to them all. They are like his family and he was hard pressed to let them go."

"I noticed that. However he has you to help him." **Soval **replied.

"I try." She said "However he is human and so he worries."

"Then take his mind from it." Soval suggested. He noted T'Pol blush at this.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Damn, An other dead end." Trip said. He tossed the padd onto the table. "Captain I think we need to try to hit a trading post. Maybe someone will have news."

"Well Captain we could try Alpha Base seven. I am told that they have information brokers." Malcolm said.

"Alright we can try it." Trip said. "Malcolm thanks for being here. I really needed to vent."

His friend grinned and took a sip of scotch. "I know sir. We will find them. Now get some rest. I will talk to Centurion Varic and find out the location of that station. He told me about it the other day. I am sure he will be able to tell you more sir."

"I am certain of it. He is a good Man…er Vulcan. So how does it feel to work with him?" Trip asked.

"Not bad really. He is strict but fair. I am learning a lot. I have to admit it is good to just be a soldier again. But, I do miss command."

Trip grinned at this. "Well I learned my lesson too. It is hard to be in the center chair. I think I owe Jon and apology."

Malcolm did not say anything and that told Trip more then his words did. _Yep I owe Jon an apology I was an ass for sure._

Just then the alert claxons went off.

"Damn it." Trip said as he scrambled to his feet. "What now. Get to your station Mal."

"I am on my way sir." Came the crisp now businesslike reply.

Charles S. Tucker hit the com "What is it?"

"Sir we have four ships coming into the system and they are Orions armed to the teeth." Hoshi said.

"I am on my way to the bridge." Trip said sobbering instantly. "Call the Columbia and warn them about boarding parties."

"I already have sir." Came the reply.

Trip grinned Hoshi hanging out with Malcolm had a positive effect on her efficiency.

TBC….


	50. Chapter 50

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**By: Fire Star**

**2008/2/25**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon**.

**A Father's Joy**

**Part 47 Waiting Stinks PG**

The news of the attempt on the lives of the President and top Starfleet Officials was explosive. As he predicted Admiral Gardner was a hero.

"So how come you were not affected sir." A reporter called.

Gardner sneezed and smiled. "Well one thing the Orion's did not count on. Humans have a secret weapon."

"What is that sir?"

Jonathan Archer grinned and answered. "If I may sir?" As the Admiral was sneezing again,

"Go a head Jon." Gardner said with a smile as he turned to cover his mouth.

"Well humanities secret weapon was the common cold." He then sneezed himself. "You see here on Earth we can all get it. With our noses, all stuffed up we could not smell the pheromones of those women. The Admiral was the first to notice this and he warned us to play along." Jonathan did not mind making Gardner the hero_. It solved many issues. Like having to explain his and T'Pol's bond or the Admiral's personal life. To his mind, it was no ones business. After all, they still did their jobs well. He was for once glad of a cold. However, he planned to see Dr. Phlox as soon as this interview was over. _"Because we were not affected we could act to save the president and the other dignitaries." He raised his glass and with a wicked grin. "To the Rhino virus long may she guard Earth?"

There was a round of laughter and even the Admiral smiled. _He decided Jonathan Archer was not so bad after all. It had been his idea to use the cold angle. Much preferable to explaining he had a twenty-year affair with the President of Earth. There was no way he wanted to be seen as the other "woman"._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T'Pol watched this interview with interest. She still did not understand why they were lying. However, perhaps it was a matter of security? If the Orions believed all humans to be immune because of this virus on Earth they might never raid the planet. Yes, that made sense misdirection was indeed logical.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charles S. Tucker hated to wait. He hated it with a passion and it was not something he did well. Having noting to do but wait was driving him crazy. Therefore, he rose from his captain's chair.

"Commander you have the bridge. I am heading to engineering. Call me if there is any news."

Before his first officer could protest Charles. S. Tucker was heading for the engine room. _It was as good as time as any. He began to smile as he considered how fascinating looking over a warp 7 engine would be._

His first officer made a frantic warning call to engineering. "The captain is coming down to look at our engines."

"I will be ready." came the not so pleased reply. The Chief Engineer sighed and prepared himself for a barrage of questions.

TBC….


	51. Chapter 51

\/p>

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : 

http/ FireWolfe

17 March 2008

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 48 A Voice in the Wilderness 

The ship came to a dead stop. It had been searching for weeks. There was no sign of the ship. The King was not pleased with their progress. Just then a young ensign came to him. 

"Excuse me your majesty the Captain wishes you to join him. Sir we found a distress pod." 

The King hastily thanked the young crewmen and rose and almost ran to the Captain's ready room_. He prayed franticly that there would be some news of his wife and child._

"Sir we found a beacon with some rather disturbing information on it. " The Captain said as he rose to greet his leader. "Come you can see for yourself."

The King came over and listened to the audio message. He began to get angry as it played on. However, the last message was from his wife he listened to this and as always decided to try to listen to her wise council.

"Beloved if you receive this beacon know we are alive and well. While the Captain is angry and rightly so I am not so certain the Human's intended harm. I believe that circumstances forced them to act as they did. They have given us many supplied and a map of this region of space along with the Trillum D we need to protect the ship. They have also included a vast data base on what they have learned so far. I am not in anyway excusing these actions but I did believe their captain when he said they were fighting to save their world. One must ask what you would do to save Illyaria? I know we will survive and that you will find us. I ask that you do not lose control bur carefully way your response. For as important as our people on this ship are we are but 100 lives compared to a Billion and the humans were fighting to save those innocent lives. We are heading for a planet that the humans found. It sound quite lovely. The coordinates are here. Their captain said he would seek to help us once his mission is over. I pray that they survive so they may have a chance to correct this mistake."

The King cursed as he listened to h is wife. He was enraged and the humans would know it. He looked at the Captain who had the coordinates and was awaiting orders. 

"Set a course for that planet she lists. Maybe they will be there." The King ordered. His captain nodded and went to the comm unit to give the order.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Vulcan Cruiser T'Mar was a powerful ship and it's engines were like a candy store for her new Captain. Trip looked them over and was for the first time since boarding this ship fully comfortable. Ok maybe not totally but by God he was an engineer and this he knew how to do. He listened as the workings was explained to him. He forced the smile back because this was a dream come true for him. 

The alert Klaxons went off. Trip slammed his head against the engine. "Damn it. What the hell? He looked out from under the engine and shouted. "What has happened."

"Sir you are needed on the bridge it seems Columbia has found something." A young Vulcan said.

Trip cursed under his breath but pulled himself out and ran to the bridge. _He was beginning to see why Jon had been in such a foul mood at times._

_TBC…._

\/p> 


	52. Chapter 52

\/p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at : **

**http/ FireWolfe**

**2008/3/17**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

**Part 49 We Will speak of it no more PG-13**

"I would like to thank you for your idea Jonathan. It has saved me having to explain why Admiral Gardner and I are immune to the Orions. That was an inspired idea." President Samuels said as he sipped his coffee. He looked around the table and noted everyone was paired off. Soval and his bodyguard, Archer and his former first officer were side by side clearly together as were, Cardinal Patrick and Dorothy and on his own right Harold. There was no need for pretext anymore their secret was out.

"While we may not always agree sir , I do respect you both. Besides our personal lives are no ones business. We all do our jobs well and that is all that matters. Our private lives are just that private." Archer said.

"Indeed, I am most pleased to learn of your immunity." Soval said. "The reason has little relevance. This misdirection may also protect humans to some degree in the future."

Harold Gardener looked perplexed. "How so Ambassador?"

Soval leaned back and said."If this "Cold Virus" make you immune with few drastic side effects the Orions may decide it is useless to raid human vessels."

"That is an interesting idea. Maybe we should have it on our ships. As a defense." The president suggested.

"That might be unwise sir. Other species might find your cold virus deadly." T'Pol said.

"That is true. Well we all survived and our reputations are in tack. I would say that is enough." Dorothy said. "Again thank you all."

"It was a logical thing to preserve our alliance no thanks is needed. " Soval replied.

"Well I am just glad no one knows." The Cardinal said. "It would have created a scandal and the church would not be pleased with me. I would not wish to be used to embarrass them nor would I wish to damage any of your reputations. You have all done so much for Earth."

"So have you Patrick. It is as the Captain said out private lives belong to us. I wish we could all be a family properly but we made our choices long ago. I am just glad no one can dare degrade them. We all paid for our loves and no one has a right to judge the hard choices we have made." Dorothy stated. "I for one just wish to forget about this. "

"I agree. Vulcan's have a saying." Jonathan Archer said. "All is silence in the family. Well for better or worse we are a family of sorts and I say we follow this rule. Admiral , Mr. President if you agree?"

"I do. " Gardner said He looked at the president and the others all who nodded. "We will speak of it no more."

\/p> 


	53. Chapter 53

\/p>

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : 

http/ FireWolfe

20 March 2008

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 50 Bread Crumbs G**

Trip came up to the bridge. He was not a happy camper. He had just been about to learn about Warp 7 engines mixtures when this call had come in. Erica had better have found something very useful for this one. He rubbed his head. He noted Hoshi look away and Malcolm grin. He so got no respect.

"T'Mar to Columbia what have you found Captain?" He asked. His tone was a little stiff. Damn it I have such a headache he thought.

Erica grinned at his grumpy tone guessing she had pulled him away from his engines. "Sir we found some sort of beacon. MY communications officer Ensign Ling thinks it may be Illyrians. We could use Lt. Sato's help in translating it."

Trip's scowl faded at this news. "We will be beaming over Captain. Give us ten minutes."

"Aye sir. " Erica said with a grin. 

Trip looked at his Second in Command. "You have the bridge. We will be beaming over to Columbia. Malcolm stay here and keep see if we can find anything else. Hoshi you are with me. I want Centurion Vatiac's option of this device."

She nodded and got up to follow him. The prospect of being on a Human ship with normal environmental controls was most appealing.

Malcolm went to help with the sensors. He was glad to be left here. He still wanted to learn more about these sensors. He was glad the Captain was giving him time to learn. He knew that if there were more beacons they had to find them_. This could be the breadcrumb they were all hoping to find. _"I wonder if this is the bread crumb."

"What do you mean sir?" crew members asked.

"Bread crumbs a marking of the way home." Malcolm explained.

"Why would one use food stuff? Surly the animals would consume it." The crewmember replied.

"Indeed they do. It is from a children's tale. More of a lesson on what not to do." Malcolm said. _He sighed there was no logical way to explain a fairytale._

"I see." The Vulcan said clearly not understanding.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Trip and Hoshi transported to Columbia and the first thing they both noticed was how cool the ship was. Trip resisted sighing in relief, as he had had no desire to insult his Vulcan officer. 

"Permission to come aboard Captain." He said formally.

Erica grinned at him. "Permission granted sir. Please come this way. We set the devise up in my ready room. Ensign Ling is wanted to wait until Lt. Sato was here. She seems to think that there might be some sort of code to open the device. Since she has never dealt with this language we thought it wisest to have an expert look at it."

Hoshi sighed inwardly. _She was not certain she could do this. But then again she was the only one in Star Fleet who had studied the Illayian language in depth._

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jonathan Archer sighed with relief when they arrived home. "Well we survived an other round. T'Pol Would you care to join me in the hot tub. I think we could both use it."

T'Pol nodded the warm waters would be most relaxing. While normally she did not like the water their spa was the one real exception. The waters were warm and soothing and she grown quite used to their therapeutic effects. Besides her mate needed to relax to sleep and this would be a most efficient method.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoshi Sato and Tamar Ling worked together on the device. Within a half hour they were able to confirm that is was indeed a bread crumb. Now all they had to do is translate it and maybe follow it to the ginger bread house that with luck would hold the people they had stranded.

TBC…

\/p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan :

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe

2008-04-17

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 51 Relief PG-13**

Soval followed Amanda into their rooms. He was wary. The day had been most trying and he felt a need to meditate. He slipped his formal robe off. Before he could slip into his meditation robes he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I was so afraid for you Soval." Amanda said softly.

His meditation would have to wait. Soval turned into Amanda's arms. He pulled her close and held her. His bond-mate was clearly disturbed by the events.

"There is no need to worry. Everything is as it should be. This event may actually create stronger bonds between our people."

Amanda sighed and said. "I really do not care about that right now. I almost lost you. Soval I can not lose you." She began to cry in his arms shaking with fear.

_It was then that Soval knew how much emotion his beloved had invested in him. She was almost sick from the way she was shaking. Her fear for his safety buffed him. "_Thyla I am safe and sound. No harm came to me."

"You could have died. Soval I would never have survived without you." Amanda said. She cryed her fear overwhelming her controls.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pol and Jonathan entered their home. He tossed his coat down and was shocked as strong arms suddenly dragged him close. T'Pol's fingers flew to his face. Jonathan Archer was stunned as his mate was suddenly there in his mind.

_Jonathan I was afraid for you._

Jonathan was shocked at this emotional display. _He felt T'Pol's emotions rise and fall. The overwhelming love and fear was a shock. _

_I could not bear to lose you. How could I have gone on? Our child needs it's father._

Suddenly he knew it was the baby that had stripped his unflappable Vulcan of her controls. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I am alright T'Pol. We are all safe. I was safe T'Pol I tried not to take any chances."

He felt her shutter in his mind. _He then felt her terror and there was suddenly an other mind there. It was small and scared. He knew then that the baby to had been aware of the danger. Jonathan was stunned at this. "_T'Pol the baby knew?"

"Vulcan children bond early with their parents." She broke contact with his mind and stepped back clearly now worried.

"I guess I thought that did not happen until they were born. Wow, I guess I had best be on my best behavior then." Jonathan said with a smile. "I mean I knew you would bond with our little one but never expected I could until he was here."

"We were afraid Jonathan. That is not an emotion I enjoy."

"I am sorry Thyla. I truly did not wish to have you afraid or our little one. I want to keep you both safe and sound." Jonathan said. "I never thought I would have a family again and you are the most important thing in my life."

T'Pol held him and they were one.

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

Soval picked up Amanda and carried her to the bed. _He had learned early on that in these situation a reaffirmation of life was what humans needed most. Humans needed to connect with their loved ones and sex was the way that they did this. The concept seemed strange to Soval who was a Vulcan but it was most effective so he went with the idea. He was still embarrassed by the first time it had happed. Amanda had all but ripped his clothing off in the lift on Enterprise. He had been rather shocked at her aggression and had borne several marks from her passion. Marks that had been noted by Dr. Phlox. As a rule he did not lose control but the good doctors inquires had him flushing a deep shade of green likes some raw youth. Passion was allowed in the bond and Soval learned to embrace it. The fact it made his mate happy and feel safe and secure was simply an added bonus. It saved having to use emotional forms of communication._

_Soval I was so afraid. _Amanda Cole Clung to her bond-mate. _Damn it Soval was a diplomat it was supposed to be a boring profession!_

Soval was amused but he hid that emotional reaction knowing his mate would not understand it_. Boring has never been an emotion I have felt while dealing with your people._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Jonathan?_

T'Pol was shocked to feel her mate pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. He carried her to the hot tub. "Let's take a soak. We could both use it. I will light some meditation candles."

Jonathan's consideration made T'Pol feel cared for. She nodded and quickly started the water_. He was right it would be a good way to relax and become closer. Of course she would have soon want more then a simple bath. _

Jonathan grinned at her and she swallowed hard. _It seemed he had more on his mind then a relaxing soak._

TBC...


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan :

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe

Sunday, May 4, 2008

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 52 Considerations.**

Admiral Gardner sat in his office and sipped a scotch. He looked over the latest reports. It seemed that despite everything the NX program was well on its way. He knew that they had narrowly avoided a disaster and he owed Archer for that. _Maybe he could get past his resentment of the golden boy. Then again, Archer had his own secrets. What was going on with him and those Vulcans? It was not a very logical thing. He had always thought it was Tucker who was under T'Pol's thumb. Maybe it was just as well that he now knew the truth. How to use it however was still a mystery. Then again, perhaps Archer having ties to Vulcan could be in Star Fleet's best interest._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Soval watched as Amanda painted. He considered her recent actions _Painting was a recent hobby and one he found rather interesting and it was one he had encouraged. His wife was a bundle of energy and her pregnancy was limiting her activities a lot. Amanda had sought out an alternative to her more physical activities. This outlet was not unpleasant. Hoshi Sato had helped her learn some unique forms before she had left with the mission to the Expanse. Soval found this work to be soothing and oddly very similar in many ways to his own people's designs. It was rather ironic that this branch of humanity was in many ways similar to his own. Yet they had managed to maintain their emotions. This delicate form of watercolor was pleasant to watch and ensure that his beloved wife did not become to overly active as to endanger herself or their child. He even approved of the organic ink. Amanda had gotten from Dr. Phlox. He was proud she was finally taking the precautions needed. Then again, his wife was determined to act as if this was a normal human pregnancy. This was not something he understood. Phlox had said it was because she was determined not to worry. The Doctor had further advised Soval that this was a positive thing. However, it was making Soval….nervous and that was an emotion he could do without._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

News travels fast in space. Rumors of rewards and favors owed would lure out every pirate and informant there was. Jonathan Archer was depending on the Space grape vine to come up with news. He listened as an old contact gave him some rather distressing news. The Orions were moving into the former expanse territories. He rose from the table and tossed the male a bag of credits." Thanks Harvey. I double it if you can find out if there are any new colonies out there."

The Tellerorite nodded and stuffed his face with carrots and salad. "I do what I can." The Telleorite freighter captain stuffed his face. This _trip to earth had made him rich. First he sold his ore and now he gotten the reward for informing Starfleet about those thrice damned Orions. Yes, Earth was a good place to come and visit._


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan :

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe

2008/5/25

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 53 Crumbs PG-3

They had discovered that the beacon was indeed a clue. They would check out the outpost at Denary 2. Hoshi had given the Columbia's linguist a copy of her new program to use if more beacons were found. It had been decided that the T'Mar would head to the outpost while the Columbia continued to search for more beacons. To that end, several members of the T'Mar's crew were on an away mission seeking new intelligence.

Malcolm Reed Stepped out of the shuttle. He followed his Vulcan commander at a respectful distance. They had decided it might be wisest for the Vulcan is to do the inquiries, as most races were not so foolish as to tangle with them. Malcolm and Hoshi would head for the local bar and simply listen in to the local gossip. This was something that they could do far more easily then their Vulcan leaders. It amused Malcolm considerably that Hoshi was so far in advanced where languages were concerned. However, he was wise enough not to let this amusement show. It was however a good feeling to know that she at least proved humanity could be every bit as advanced as their Vulcan counterparts.

The group split up and headed to carry out their assignments. Hoshi Sato looked around and was fascinated by the many differing languages she heard. She almost ran into Malcolm when he abruptly stopped.

"Hey what?"

"Ah can you read any of these signs." He asked sheepishly.

Hoshi rolled her eyes and said. "Let's go to the left. I think that is the main commercial district. Really Mal I thought you were learning Vulcan?"

"Well I have to speak it. Reading is an all together different thing. I mean it is so different then standard. I can not seem to train my self to read up and down."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. _Vulcan was a complex language but really, it was not that hard to learn. Then again, she was used to reading up and down where most of her peers would have learned to read Left to Right. Therefore, perhaps that was also part of the difficulty. She made a mental note to try to address this in her lesson plans._ "I suppose it is different then standard she conceded."

Malcolm blushed afraid he suddenly seemed less then intelligent. "I suppose I could try harder."

"I could rewrite the learning programs as well. I suppose I forget that not everyone is as skilled in languages as I am."

Malcolm nodded. "Come on let's go see if we can find an eatery or bar we really do need intelligence."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Trip listened to the chief engineer. He was trying to distract himself. So much depended on the team gathering new information. When he had accepted the assignment he had not believed it would be to difficult to track down one lone ship. After all, there had not been many options for it. Now however it seemed like they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

"So you are saying that you can mix a higher level of delithiam because of those injectors that have that rare elemental medal. What medal is it?"

"Captain with respect that is classified." His engineer said.

Trip looked at him and said. "I have full clearance."

"Yes sir. " The Engineer signed and began to explain it. Trip listened fascinated. _It could hardly be that simple could it. His mind raced as the implications sunk in. He grinned as his mind began to work through changes for the NX class. If they could find this metal and use it then…. He could get warp 7 out of his Engines on Enterprise. Trip completely forgot that Enterprise was not his ship anymore._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Dr. Phlox examined Admiral Gardner. He was very concerned about the man. While a cold might not seem serious he was not about to take any chances. "Please sit still Admiral. These scans will only take a few minutes."

Gardner could not believe this. Their ruse had been too successful. He should have expected this. The doctor was very consciences. Whose idea was it again to make him the head of Star Fleet medical while Dr. Jones was on Vacation. Oh yes it was Dr. Jones. He would have to have a word with him latter about this. It was only a cold for heaven's sake. Phlox was like a dog with a bone. Harold sneezed. It would be humorous if he really thought about it. It was really more allergies then a cold now. Damn Archer and his stupid dog. Of course he had laughed when his former ship's doctor ordered his boss in for a check up. Then there was Samuel and Dorothy both had found his predicament amusing. He sneezed once more and swore. He hated hospitals. He could not believe his lover had sided with the doctor. If he did not know better he would swear Nathan had wanted to be alone with his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan Samuels watched his wife. He went to her side. "Are you alright."

Dorothy looked at him and smiled. "I am fine Nathan. She was grateful they had survived. Patrick had been called back to the Vatican and suddenly it was just them alone. She was still in shock. Who would have thought her husbands choices would save them all. When she first learned the truth she had been angry and hurt now however she was glad. He was still the man she loved on some levels and his prefaces had saved them. She long ago agreed to the game so she could hardly complain now. He was still her best friend. Nathan walked over to her and gathered her close and she began to shiver and shake reaction setting in.

"I am sorry, I would never have let you be at risk."

She sighed. "Nathan we both serve each in our own way. I would not chose anything else knowing the pain it could cause. Just be my friend. I know you love Harold and I can live with that just as you live with my loving Pat. We make it though this. Besides, you have to agree it is ironic."

Nathan chuckled. "Well it was a near thing. Just do me a favor and never tell Hal. He would not understand."

Dorothy chuckled at this. _She knew Nathan on some levels trusted her far more then his true love. Because in the end she did not judge him to harshly. Harold on the other hand still had a hard time accepting that anyone could love people form both genders. She sighed and knew her husband did still find women attractive and his reaction to holding her proved _it. She smiled as her own pride rose a bit. "I promise. But really he should have more faith in you."

Nathan laughed ruefully and _knew Dorothy did not completely understand. A man like Harold might love him and might seem not to care but deep down he was insecure. Afraid that his man would not see him as enough. To the world, Gardner was invincible and strong in private he was simply am man who fought his own demons. Their relationship had never been simple or easy and he doubted it ever would be. Then again he did not care. "_Ah honey I do love you. It is just…"

She laughed and said" Not like you love him and I love you but it is the love of a friend. Let's not forget that."

Nathan nodded and let her go. _He could hardly complain as he made the choices for both of them all those years ago. As he told Archer now they had to live with it._

Dorothy composed herself. _The past was gone and they had to remember that even if there were times when she wished it were not so._


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan :

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe

June 5th 2008

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 54 Wishes PG

T'Pol was glad that Jonathan had found a way to deflect attention from there personal _lives. She cherished their bond but, it was a private thing. She did not wish to explain her relationship with her beloved to anyone. She and Jonathan were still learning to be a couple and they were still defining their roles. She knew deep down in her soul that few humans or Vulcan's would ever understand their bond and lives. She looked out across the bay. If their relationship became public it would stir up a lot of issues and pain. She briefly thought of baby Elizabeth and then let it go. Her hand went over her womb and she knew this baby would survive. As if to answer his mother's concern the child kicked hard. He baby was growing and was healthy. Jonathan had kept his word and protected them both. His child would never be a target. _

Soval sat at his computer terminal and typed out his report to _T'Pau. He knew that this new virus that the humans claimed protected them from the Orions was actually a valid defense. He decided that the Science Directorate might well look into using it to protect their allies. Vulcan's in general were immune to the pheromones of Orion women because most were bonded. The Orions however assumed it was a species wide and this was not something that they wished to change. However many of Vulcan's allies were not so fortunate. Perhaps this virus could be modified to be a useful tool rather then a problem_. His second cause for immunity was rather more of a problem. _If his supposition was right then Admiral Gardner and President Samuel's were lovers. The fact that Dorothy Samuels not only knew but offered her protection to the situation was interesting. It could in fact change the way his people dealt with Earth. It meant that his own dislike of Gardner he would now have to hidden. He could not afford to offend the human president by breaking the arrogant Admiral in half. _He sighed as he considered that this situation was not one to be written down. He hit the com and called to his aide perhaps it would be wise to schedule a trip to Vulcan. _He could invite T'Pol and Jonathan to come along and give T'Pau a few views on the situation. It would also allow for Enterprise to get a few unofficial upgrades. He leaned back as he considered the new scanners that Enterprise would receive. It would help with their search and in some small way keep his family safer._

His Aide came in and began to make preparations for their trip. Soval rose and went to tell his own mate what was coming. _She might well have to make her own arrangements. With luck Amanda would soon be free of the MACO's. However for the moment they had to pretend that the wishes of the MACO command actually mattered to him_.

Soval _wondered why he still played games with the MACO's? He really should simply insist that Amanda be freed. He sighed and knew that to do so would upset his beloved so he would just play politics for a little longer. One thing he had no desire to do was to make her a target._

Amanda read the text message. She sighed. So much for a chance to visit the folks and take Soval sight seeing. Seriously if they still had frequent flyer miles she be able to take a vacation any where in the universe. She typed back that she had the message and picked up the com. Her boss Gunny Denver was not going to be to happy with her running back to Vulcan again. Sometimes she wished to just stay there. She did not want Soval at risk anymore. She sighed at least her enlistment was up soon. Hen she and Soval would not have to beg permission for her to go with him. It was so silly. Noone , no MACO could ever guard him as well as she did. I mean really….After all no one was closer then she. She smirked at that, Gunny would just have to change his mind about reassigning her.


	58. Chapter 58

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe**

**Monday, June 16, 2008**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

** A Father's Joy**

**Part 55 Anything you can do I can do better G**

Erica Hernandez watched as her crew ran her ship through its paces. So far, everything was running very smoothly. She had to admit Kelby was a very good engineer. She could feel how smooth Columbia was running. She headed down to engineering to see if he wanted to come to lunch. She wanted an informal meeting with her staff and lunch was as good as time as any. Besides, she had learned that if she did not drag certain senior staff members away they would not eat. In that way, Kelby was a lot like Trip. Jonathan had warned her she would have to drag him out every now and again. She grinned at this. Of course, Kelby ate at his station he had learned that trick from Trip.

Kelby tightened the injector and called out to crewmember Mathis. "Joe tries it now. Hit the switch lets see if this improves the flow."

He looked up, saw his captain, and grinned. "I was coming Captain. Honest sir I was."

Erica chuckled at this. "Come on now. Chef is holding our lunch. Hurry and you can wash up. Lt. Delmare is already there. If we do not hurry, he will eat everything. I for one want some of that Pan fried catfish. After all it fresh. "

"I bet Captain Tucker will be sorry he left us when he hears about our dinner."

"Who said I am going to tell him?" Erica said with a grin.

"Oh I am telling him Captain. I owe him one."

Erica laughed at this "Well do not blame me if he gets even."

Kelby laughed at this. "Well at least we are not having Pecan Pie. If we did he be here for sure. Ok every one takes a break. Jones you have the watch with Joe."

"Will do Chief." Came the laughing reply.

Kelby followed his boss out and explained the changes he was attempting to make_. He was determined to beat Enterprise speed records. After all Columbia was his ship._

Erica chuckled at Kelby's eagerness and she had to agree_. Anything Enterprise could do Columbia would do better. "_Do what you have to. I so want to break Enterprise's records."

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The real estate agent called T'Pol. She listened to the news with care. "Yes we will come and look at the house. The house and grounds sound like they will be idea." She hung up the phone and went to tell Jonathan. _It seemed that they might just have found their country house._


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms this is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe**

**Monday, June 16, 2008**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

**Part 56 Creating a Legacy G**

"I like this house. It is perfect for us." Jonathan said with a smile. It had four bedrooms and four baths in the main house and a guesthouse with two bedrooms and two baths. "We can have company and still have room for our family."

"I thought you might approve. As we will have many visitors from Enterprise." T'Pol said with a smile.

"I hope so. I think this place is perfect. "Jonathan said. "It can be a place for all our children to come home to."

T'Pol took his fingers in hers. "We will make it our family home here on Earth."

"I am glad you agreed. I love your home on Vulcan but …."

"I know Jonathan. We need this place here as well. Our children should have an understanding of both sides of their heritage."

Jonathan Archer smiled at his beloved. "Yes, they will need to know we love them and that they are the best of both of us."

"Our children will be cherished." T'Pol agreed. "This place will allow us to meditate and be a family safe from the world's eyes."

"I want a place for us to be a family. I love you T'Pol. I want our lives to be together and joyful. Surely we have earned this."

"We shall have our lives together and our family will prosper both here on Earth and on Vulcan. We will show both our worlds the value of IDIC."

Jonathan smiled and took the pen and signed the papers. This home was now theirs and it would be a legacy to future generations.

Once the papers were signed, he rose and went to check the daily reports. He hoped that Trip had checked in with news on the search for the Illyrians. _Then his life would be an honorable one once again. The fate of those innocents still haunted him. However for his family's sake he had to try to make a decent life. He had to try to live. T'Pol and his child deserved that._


	60. Chapter 60

-1**2008/7/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

** A Father's Joy**

**Part 57 Angles PG**

**The away team had been searching for hours. Hoshi and Malcolm were just about to give up when she heard the Illaryian language being spoken. She caught Malcolm's arm and pulled him along. She casually lead him to a table near the voices.**

**In Illayian-**

"**Face it Dallon we are never going to find them. It is a lost cause."**

"**I know but do you want to be the one to tell him? You know he loves his wife and child. Face it we have to have proof or there will never be closure. I just want to get my hands on the low down bastards that did this. I can not believe that anyone would leave a bunch of civilians stranded in the expanse. What kind of sick monsters would do that to women and children."**

**Malcolm stiffened and would have interrupted except Hoshi stalled him. Whispering. "We need to know more."**

**Reluctantly he listened to the rant and became pale as the significance of the ship whose warp core they stole became known. **

"_**We are so screwed**_**. He thought quoting his American Friend Trip Tucker. **

**The two crewmen rose and left. **

"**No what. We have to warn Trip and Star Fleet this will complicate matters considerably." Hoshi said.**

**Malcolm gave her a look that said _Yeh think?_**

**Both rose and headed back to their ship. On the positive side they learned about where the Illyarians had already looked it would save time. Now all they had to do is find the castaways and return them before the Illayian leaders learned it was an Earth vessel that caused them to be stranded.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Trip listened to the report and felt a headache coming on. He cursed softly as he heard the results. "Well that tears it we can not exactly just waltz in and introduce ourselves now."**

"**It is highly unlikely that such a method would prove beneficial." His Vulcan First officer said. **

**Trip sighed and nodded. Vulcans did not get sarcasm. He leaned back. "How certain are we of the areas they searched?"**

"**Well sir they were talking freely. But the fact is there is no way to know without direct contact. " Hoshi said. "Maybe the Vulcans could ask?"**

**Trip leaned back and considered it. "Why not it is worth a try. Care to give it a shot Commander."**

**His Second looked at him in confusion but said. "I could ask if they need assistance. They search pattern is taking them close to Vulcan space."**

**Trip nodded and said. "Do it. Find out what you can but do not revel our search just yet. I want to see if they are open to a friendly discussion."**

**V'Kel looked at his captain. While he did not approve of this subterfuge he understood the reasons. Intelligence was needed and there was no point rising a confrontation when all sides wanted the same goal to rescue the lost Illyrians. "It will be done sir. If they are open to discussion should I invite them here?"**

**Trip considered this for a moment. "Yes, if they will come we will try to let them know we want to help and make amends. But only if they are willing to talk. We can not risk hostilities breaking out that would end our mission."**

"**Yes sir." The Vulcan said his respect growing. It was clear Captain Tucker was thinking about all angles.**

**TBC…**


	61. Chapter 61

**A Father's Joy Soval**

**Thursday, July 31, 2008**

**Disclaimer: See Part 1**

**By-Fire Star**

**Part 58 Contact G**

Commander V'Kel went left the room and went to contact the Illyarians. _It was not a task he was looking forward to. Diplomacy was not one of his fortes. However Captain Tucker was correct the search patters were coming close to Vulcan claimed space so it was logical that they a certain the intentions of any alien ships in their space. _He made the hail with the help of the Human communications officer. _V'Kel was very impressed with her efficiency it was very good for a human._

The com line beeped. "This is Commander T'Kel first officer of the Vulcan cruiser T'Mara. It has come to our attention that you are searching for a lost ship near our boarders. The High Council has ordered me to be of assistance to you. We would be willing to aid you in the search for your lost vessel."

"This is Captain Dallyon of the Imperial Illyarian fleet. We are on a search and rescue mission and have no intention of violating any laws or territories. We are merely looking for our lost ship."

"If you and would come over to our ship perhaps we could arrange to be of assistance."

Dallan considered this for a moment and said. "I will pass the information on to my leader. " The com line went dead.

T'Kel leaned for a moment and then rose. _It was time to inform Captain Tucker that first contact had been made. If they were fortunate they would learn the needed information and no hostilities would break out._


	62. Chapter 62

**Wednesday, August 27, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

** A Father's Joy**

**Part 59 Pass the Chocolate sauce Please PG**

Charles S. Tucker III dressed with care. _He had returned to his quarters for a more formal uniform. This meeting with the Illyarians was one of the most important things he would ever do. He was not going to blow it. _He straightened his tunic and walked out. As he entered the bridge Hoshi signaled him.

"Captain the Columbia just came into communications range. Captain Hernandez wishes to know if she should join us."

Trip shook his head no. "No, I think my, our being on this ship will be enough of a shock. We still don't know if the Illyrians know what we did. I don't want to put Columbia in the fire if we can help it. Tell Captain Hernandez to please hold back out of scanner range. For this ship. I think that should be a safe distance."

Hoshi nodded because _it was a well and found she had to agree. If the Vulcan cruiser could not scan the Columbia it was reasonable to assume that they be safe enough._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Your majesty is this wise. The Vulcans are allies of the humans. In fact many say that the humans are their attack Cats."

The King rose and pulled on his jacket. "I am rather certain the rumors are true. However, my only concern is finding our ship and people. If I must play the diplomat to do this I shall. As much as I am angry at the humans the Vulcan's have a legitimate concern in finding out our intentions. For the moment they shall be peaceful. We do not have conclusive proof that the Humans acted for the Vulcans or that they intended malice. " The King raised his hand to stop the protest. "The message form the Queen suggests they left ample supplies and maps. I will have my answers and I will have justice. We are not Klingons to go blindly into a rage. In any case I would see the capabilities of our potential enemies before I engage them."

At this the Captain nodded with a smiled. "As you command Sire. Know however we of the fleet will alight the quadrant do you command it. The Vulcan race are formidable but none shall harm our people and walk away unscathed."

The King nodded at this. "Come let us go. I would see if the Vulcans have a logical explanation for this data tape. " He grabbed the message cylinder and decided that he would send this copy to the Vulcan High Command. They needed to know what their pet humans were capable of."

The Captain nodded and followed his leader out. If _it were up to him they would declare war and be done with it. However his leader was a being of peace and a good man. Sometimes it made him far to merciful for their peoples good. The Captain also knew that if anything happened to his Queen then mercy would not be something Earth received._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"T'Pol have you been drinking the protein shakes?" Dr. Plox asked.

The Vulcan grimaced at this question. "I have been having difficulty keeping them down. I drink one and then it comes back up within 20 minutes."

"I was afraid this would happen. I am going to change your diet. You must have protein. I am afraid you may have to simply eat the chicken and fish."

There was a look of pure horror on T'Pol's face.

"I can not."

"You have no choice. Your body is rejecting the synthetic alternatives. If you wish to carry this child to term you have little choice. I can add nuts and beans to help but it is not enough. T'Pol the child is drawing the nutrients from you and it can endanger you both."

"I can not eat a living creature."

Jonathan Archer had been sitting quietly next to his mate listening. "Honey there not a lot of choice. Maybe we can do fish. They are rather stupid creatures. They eat, swim and mate and generally don't remember doing any of that. What about locust or worms?"

T'Pol's brow rose. Now there was a reasonable alternative. _She recalled that the Klingon Ambassador Kor had said that worms had almost as much protein as Gaa and made a nice dessert. She could eat them as they had no brains or nervous system._ "That may be acceptable to the Suriantie diet."

"Well if we dip some in chocolate and strawberry I might join you in eating some." Jonathan teased. "I think it could work. We could even try Andorian Bore worms. Shran says they are most tasty."

T'Pol made a face clearly not liking the idea of owing Shran. "I will try the worms Jonathan. However that is all I shall try. The Locust are acceptable to me as well. Will that be sufficient Protein Dr. Phlox?"

The physician smiled at the bickering and said. "If you eat the prescribed amount every day and do not skip meals.. I shall have to work out the weight you shall need to consume but I believe it will be sufficient."

Jonathan squeezed T'Pols hand offering his support as always. "We can do this honey."

She nodded and just prayed that the she would not need anymore dietary changes. _Who knew having a half human child would be so challenging? Alright she should have known. After all humans were never easy and never simple. _She sighed.


	63. Chapter 63

**Wednesday, October 08, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3317321 FireWolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

**Part 60 Meeting PG**

**The T'Mal was a top of the line ship in the Vulcan Fleet and it was one that no species would mistake as being helpless. However trip was nervous. He knew that a lot was ridding on this. For the first time he understood why Jonathan Archer had been wary as their mission had gone on when it came to meeting new races and species. In this case he knew that the human race owed a large debt to the Illyarians. He wanted to make the situation right and help them find their lost ship. He also wanted to ensure that they were compensated for their stress and pain. He however did not want to start another war. For the first time Trip was feeling the pressures of command.**

_**The T'Mar's staff seemed calm and collected. Then again they are Vulcan Trip thought. What I would not give for just some of their poise**_**. Trip Thought.**

**He straightened his uniform and went to the conference room. He would wait for his second to bring them to him.**

**The Illyrian representatives moved through the hatch with grace and dignity. Their sober faces were met with the equally sober face of the T'Mar's second in command. They were greeted with the traditional Vulcan salute. **

"**Peace and long life." V'Kel said**

"**Live long and prosper the." The Illyrian King said. "I am the ruler of Illyaria and I am here to seek your assistance in finding our lost people."**

**T'Kel looked at the King and said." I am T'Kel and I am the first officer of this ship. If you will follow me we will go speak with my Commanding officer. He has been authorized to arrange for this search to take place. "**

**The Captain of the Illyarians was shocked that a mere second would come to greet his king. He was about to protest but was forestalled by his king.**

"**Of course, please lead the way sir."**

**T'Kel turned and let them follow him. He just hoped that these beings were as logical as they appeared.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Queen smiled as she watched the children run and play. This new colony was a wonderful world. **_**She wished her husband could see it. She was certain that in time this world would become a jewel in their empire. The only cloud on the horizon was finding a way to let her people know that they were alive and safe. She sighed and sipped her tea. She knew that she would soon have to make a decision. Should she send their only ship to try to contact their people or should they keep it here for defense? It was a dangerous choice either way. They needed the ship for defense but they also had to make contact. Her people needed more supplies of food and medicines to remain healthy. She considered that perhaps they might seek out a friendly race that was close by and commission them to send a message to their home world. That plan would leave them defenseless for only a few weeks. She just hoped that it Vulcan would offer them their help. She knew that the Vulcans were undergoing political upheaval and that they might not be willing to offer help. However it may well be the safest choice. She would consider it more.**_

_**TBC….**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. This is AU with An Archer and T'POL Pairing and Soval and Amanda Cole along with Tucker and Hernadez**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**By; Fire Wolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

**Part 61 Meeting Part 2**

**Trip rose as the Illyarians came into his ready room.**

**There was a stunned silence as V'Kel introduced them. "This is my Captain Charles Tucker III."**

**"Welcome to the T'MAL."Trip said. "I hope we can help you find your lost people."**

**The King was stunned silent. **_**A human? A human on a Vulcan ship how could this be? Was this a trap? He stiffened as he recalled the latest intelligence had gotten. It was humans that had hijacked his wife' ship and left them stranded. Was this some move by the Vulcans to expand their territories? Had the Vulcan High Command been using human surrogates to deflect attention?**_

**Trip noted the stiffing and tension. He smiled hoping to put the Illyarians at ease. "Look I know that my being captain here is a shock. There really is a logical reason for this."**

**Malcolm who was acting as security barely surprised a laugh at this. Hoshi merely looked away. **

**"Your people have attacked mine human. Is this a trap to take over our empire?"**

**Trip sighed and knew then that the Illyarians had learned the truth. "Please your majesty take a seat. I will explain everything to you. Look I know this looks bad but I swear...We did not have a choice. I mean we did but." Trip ran his hands through his hair and suddenly understood the impossible choice his Captain no his friend had made. He sighed. "Look you need to find your people and we want to help. So please give me a few minutes to explain. Then if you are still angry well I was the one who took their engine and I will surrender to you for punishment if you feel it is appropriate."**

**"Speak then human." The king said. His face was clearly angry but he was a leader and he had to do what was best for all his people.**

**Trip sighed and began the tale about the attack on Earth by the Xindi. He just prayed it would be convincing enough to give them a second chance at peaceful relations.**

**TBC....**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. This is AU with An Archer and T'POL Pairing and Soval and Amanda Cole along with Tucker and Hernadez**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**By; Fire Wolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

Part 62

The King listened to the tale. He was still angry but there was something about this human that said he was speaking the truth.

"I know what we did was a crime and very wrong. I will not pretend to justify what we did to those people. I have gone over it a million times in my head. I have been trying to see if we might have had another alternative." Trip looked away. "I blamed my captain for the act. Yet now I am the captain of this ship. Now it is my job to try to protect Earth and our new allies. I wonder what I would do if I faced another choice like that. I would like to say I would never act like Captain Archer did. The truth is sir we had one chance to stop a weapon which would have destroyed our world. The captain he had to weight the lives of that crew a few to that of several billion on Earth. He had no choice. I think he would have done the same if it was a human crew or a Vulcan one. I know I would have done the same. I hate that but I could never let what happened to my home happen to the whole Earth. We know we harmed your people and we want to help you find them and make amends. We are not monsters even if we acted like it in a moment of desperation."

The king glared at Trip and said."You may have exchanged one enemy for another."

Trip sighed and said. "We may have. However the Captain and I are willing to surrender to your people and face your justice system. We did the deed/crime and will accept the judgment of your people."

"My family was on that ship Captain Tucker."

Trip paled and said "I am sorry."

The King glared and said."We need help finding them. Because of that I will not declare war on your people just yet. If we find them safe, I will consider your reasons after speaking to them and the crew. If they live we will demand a fair restitution for their suffering. However if they are lost to me then there will be a high price to pay."

Trip sighed it was better then he had hoped but….It could still go to Hell.

"That seems fair. Look I meant what I said your majesty. I will gladly pay for the crime. My people would not and did not approve of our actions. They sent us to try to help find your lost ship and people and to make amends. I hope you will not punish the people of Earth for our sins"

"We shall see. Now how many ships are searching?"

Trip explained the alliance and the ships that were out searching and the ones that were still coming.

"I will concede that your people appear to be attempting to make amends. Perhaps we should coordinate our searches."

Trip smiled and for the first time had a small feeling of hope.

TBC….


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes. This is AU with An Archer and T'POL Pairing and Soval and Amanda Cole along with Tucker and Hernadez**

**A/N : Archive Selek Yes anyone else just ask. This may be found at fan : **

**By; Fire Wolfe**

**A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.**

**A Father's Joy**

Part 63

Ambassador Soval read the communiqué and knew that the situation was now extremely delicate. V'Kel's message was clear. The Illyarians were willing to use the humans and their allies but they did not trust them. Reading the further down the message Soval froze. He suddenly felt great concern. If the King's family was harmed or worse war would surly come to Earth. He picked up a stylus and quickly penned a letter of warning to T'Pau. Vulcan would need to be prepared. He just hoped that his government would see fit to stand by their allies. After all Archer had saved Vulcan as well as Earth by stopping the sphere builders. He knew he would also need to warn Shran. While he did not trust most Andoians the commander was a different matter. He knew that if they could provide a united front the chances of a peaceful resolution increased substantially. He also knew that the Andorians might have contacts that could help the humans as their space was closer to the Illyarians then Vulcan's was. It was worth looking into because he knew his daughter would not be pleased to lose her bond-mate. One thing Soval had come to see was that Star Fleet and the humans would gladly sacrifice Captain Archer and even Commander Tucker to save themselves. Perhaps even the entire crew of Enterprise and that was not something he was ever going to allow to happen.

Jonathan Archer got the message to report to Starfleet while out running. He sighed and headed back to the gym. Porthos was not happy because they had only jogged about half a mile. "Sorry boy but duty calls. We will run latter." The small dog barked as if to say I believe that when I see it. Jonathan grinned as he headed for the showers. Porthos plopped down outside t he locker room to wait. He knew the drill. Ten minutes later his master came out. "Yeoman Franklin could you take Porthos home for me.?"

"I would be happy to do so sir."

"Thanks and tell my .......Commander T'Pol I will have to take a rain check on lunch."

"Aye sir." The young yeoman said with a grin as he leaned down to clip the lead to Porthos collar. "Come on boy let's get you home." Porthos followed the young human male but his pitiful look made _Jonathan feel bad. He resolved to make it up to his pet as soon as possible. He frowned as he realized he would also owe his mate. Some days I hate this posting._

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Two hours later--

Erica Herndez was relieved that they had managed to make contact with thei Illyraians and not start a war. She had not expected things to go as smoothly as they had. She sipped her coffee as Trip filled her in on the details. _She was glad that they had decided to come together for a late working lunch. Then again she suspected Trip merely wanted to escape his command for an hour or so. It was more than clear to Erica that her lover had suddenly understood the pressures his Captain and friend had been under all those months ago and was now feeling guilty but did not wish his own crew to see it. That was ok with her. She was just glad he was here. Besides her ship was a lot cooler and she thought Trip might like to try Chef's new Pecan pie out. After all his mother had sent it to her last week._

"Do not worry Trip it will all work out." She said with a smile.

"I hope so Darlin. I just ... I guess I owe Jon and apology. I guess I never worked it out before."

She sipped her coffee and said. "It takes sitting in the chair to fully understand the pressure. Do not beat yourself up. It happens. Jon will get it and understand eventually. Besides, I would have felt the same as you. It shows you are a good man Trip. You want to do the right thing. Jon did too. In the end the right thing for Earth was the wrong thing for innocent people. But it had to be done. So just be ready to apologize and move on."

"I can try." Trip said as he took a sip of his iced tea. "So what is this I hear about you conning the Pie recipe out of my ma. Never thought I would see the day. How'd ya do it?"

Erica grinned and smiled. "I have my ways." She said with a grin. "Then again your taking me home to the family might have swayed her."

Trip grinned and said. "I know." The suddenly he was all serious and stood up. He fell to one knee and said. "Erica Marry me. I know we just began to go out. But the thing is. I want every day I can have with you. I feel whole when we are together. "

She was stunned. "Trip...Charles I ...What about love?"

He grinned and said. "I love ya darlin. I would not ask you to marry me unless I did." _He was almost happy at her concern. T'Pol would have just yanked his intentions from his brain. Erica she had to ask_ and _he liked that feeling of equality. Yes he loved this woman._ "Please baby."

"Our ships? Crews...oh hell. Charles of course I will marry you."

He grabbed her and spun her around. Well as much as he could in her small Captain's mess.

Trip slipped on a diamond and ruby ring onto her finger. "Family legend says that ring was once a gift from John Paul Jones to his lady in France. I am not so sure of that but it has been in my mom's family for 500 years. It was gifted to me by my grandpa and grandma before they died. They said it was mine to pass on to the woman who won my heart. "

"What about T'Pol?" Erica asked.

"She was is a lovely lady but the ring clashed with her skin. "Trip grinned. "Grandpa said it would glow with the right woman and I believe he is right. It looks perfect on your hand."

Erica blushed but let him put it on her. It fit perfectly and she blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too."Trip said as he kissed her.

_TBC....._


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 64

The Klingon vessel headed toward the planet that they heard was recently colonized. The Empire was not pleased as this planet was under their claim. Whoever dared to trespass would pay dearly for it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pol sighed softly as she read the note from Jonathan. She set it down on the table and decided to eat in. While the day outside was warm by human standards she had no desire to eat in the cold. It would be far better for her to eat her mean in their home. She would endure the cold to spend time with Jonathan but not just to be out. She removed her jacket and scarf and headed to the com. She would order in as she had not yet gone shopping for the week. In fact the idea of being in a shopping center filled with humans did not appeal to her at this point. The smells were bothering her. She was curious about this and a little concerned. However Dr. Phlox seemed to think it was simply a result of her pregnancy. It seemed the mixed blood child was affecting her senses. She seemed to have a heighted sense of smell, taste and hearing. She had the doctor careful record her reactions. After all other human Vulcan couples may one day arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Illyarian ship pulled out of orbit. The captain had not wanted to go but he knew they had no real option. He would head for the world of the blue skins. While the Andorians were a war like race their kin the Aner were long time allies and trading partners. He just hoped they could help him obtain a warp core. The journey to that world would take weeks. He sighed and swore never to leave home without a full complement of spares to the Warp core again.

TBC,....


	68. Chapter 68

2009-07-17

Disclaimers See Part 1

By :Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 65

The Aner received the message from their allies the Illyrians. It was strange to hear from them at this time of year. However they were a friendly species and the Aner were willing to meet with them. They often brought news from the outside and it was a valuable thing to a people that were so diametrically opposed to the Andorians

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Klingon Vessel moved into orbit and sent a shuttle down to speak to the leaders of this squatters colony. They would demand a payment for their trespass. The Empire was not filled with barbarians as many believed. Captain Kroll was willing to listen and find out why a race as pacifistic as the Illyrians would dare invade Klingon space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pau of Vulcan read the latest reports from the social ministry. It seemed that the Kishara was changing the way Vulcan viewed itself. She was pleased because now their people had a chance to advance in a logical and far more peaceful way. V'Las had been leading Vulcan to isolation and war and that was not Surak's path. Peace was the best way to advance and as much as she hated to admit it the Humans had proved to be valuable allies. She was grateful that they had sent assistance to Vulcan. Their psychologists were interesting. T'Pau knew Vulcan's suppressed emotions but they still had them The assistance of these psychologists was proving to be valuable because they could often see hidden motivations. Motivations Vulcans would not see because it had been to long since they accepted such things existed in their lives. They were training the healers and it was clear that at least some of their methods would prove useful to the Vulcan people. She was willing to admit that there was far more to humanity then she first had believed. T'Pol was right humans were in their own unique way insightful and perhaps even logical. Not that T'Pau would ever admit that to a human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip smiled as he greeted Erica. "Well it looks like we have a chance. We have agreed to work together. The down side is if it goes south we will be facing war. I thing the Illyrains are a peaceful people but they are more advanced. "

"We will make this right Trip." Erica said taking his hand.

"I hope so." he said following her to her office. "We gota to. I could never..."

"I know. There was no choice."

"I keep tellin myself that but it haunts me. Well let me show you the area you will be searching. The sooner we start the better. "

"Good, Oh Shran called and had an idea."

"He did? When?"

"When you were with the king. Trip it seems the Aner are trading partners with the Illyrians. He thinks maybe they can help us with negotiations for the reparations. A fair neutral party. It seems Jamel knows their King and his family well."

Trip smiled at that. "Well that is good news at last. So is Shran happy about this?"

Erica laughed and said."Not really. I take it the Andorians did not know about this trade. It usually only happens once a year. during the thaw which explains why they never noticed it before."

Trip began to laugh he knew what that time was for his friend's people. "Well I would say they were busy."

Erica laughed and followed him into her office and grabbed the com so Trip could call Shran for details.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amanda we do not need so many cloths for the child." Soval said.

Amanda rolled her eyes."Soval the baby will need them trust me. I want to have this all ready for T'Pol. She has no idea what to expect. Human babies are messy. They do not have Vulcan control and I would rather assume that the child will be like us at least at first. I mean better to have to many supplies then not enough."

Soval considered that for a moment and then said."That is logical." Soval picked up a stuffed toy and asked what it was." What is this?"

Amanda looked up and smiled."That Soval is a Teddy Bear. It is essential for the baby."

"Why is it called a Teddy Bear?"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she wrapped the baby gifts. "I do not know really. Some people say it was because back in the old times it was named for an American President Theodore Roosevelt. I do not know the details, the name stuck, tradition I guess, and it fits. Children need a soft toy to hold onto to feel safe and secure. Teddy Bears are traditional as you can get. I found that one at Star Fleet and decided it was perfect. It even has an Enterprise emblem on its jacket. Of course we will have to make it Vulcan robes too. I asked T'Kia to sow one. I think she thought I was crazy but she is humoring me."

Soval' brow rose at this as he set the bear down. "You had Vulcan robes made for a child's toy?"

"Of course I did. I mean we want the baby to see both sides of his family are important right. While T'Pol is in Star Fleet she is Vulcan first. The Bear well that is human the best I could do to honor Vulcan was have the robe made. Jon loved the idea. He said only right and fair. He even suggested the color to match your family's house. See the robe even has a clan symbol on it." She picked up the toys robes with a smile.

Soval sighed humans were strange creature but he was glad that they valued his people so much as to even dress a toy in their robes. His eyes narrowed and he picked up the toy again. "This bear's ears they are pointed?"

Amanda grinned and said "Jon's idea Soval I am completely innocent in that one."

"What is your people's fascination with our ears?" He asked now exasperated.

"They are cute." Amanda said with a grin.

_Soval said nothing and wondered what his people would think of Teddy Bears with pointed ears_.

TBC...


	69. Chapter 69

2009-8-11

Disclaimers See Part 1

By :Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 66

The Queen of the Illyrians listened to the Klingon Commander.

"I am Morag of the House of Morag and I am here to get an explanation on why your people have settled on this Klingon world."

The queen looked at the Klingon and spoke softly so not to seem belligerent. "We did not know this was a Klingon world. Our trespass was out of necessity not a desire to usurp your people's claim. "

Morag was not a typical Klingon he was willing to listen. His brow rose at this statement and he said."How did you come to be here?"

"It all began when my people were exploring the Expanse."

Morag sighed."Let me guess you ran into humans?"

"Yes we did. They stole our warp drive. The Captain of the ship Archer said they had no choice. They were fighting to save their world. We know not if this is true but we could not fight back. It all happened so fast. In the humans defense however they left food and supplies."

Morag sighed and said."I will need an accounting of how many people you have here. I take it you had no way to contact your Empire?"

The queen shook her head."Our ship is seeking our allies on Andoria. We hope they can either get a new warp drive or send a message to our people. Please we had no real choice."

"It is often said Klingons are barbarians. I am not. I have dealt with the humans of Enterprise myself. They can be difficult. However what Archer said was the truth. The Xindi attacked Earth and many were killed. Archer is an honorable human he would not have done this if he had a choice. Which brings us back to your situation. Perhaps we could find a way to let you pay off your debt. This planet is far from our Empire and it is now clear that to keep it we would need a garrison here. That is not in our interests at this time. Perhaps your people would be willing to trade for the planet?"

The queen was shocked she had not expected so reasonable an offer."We would. I admit that as an Oasis goes this is nice. Perhaps we could arrange for our people to have a joint presence here. My people could do worse then be friends with your Empire. I know my husband has longed to create an alliance between our peoples. Perhaps this mistake can help us do that. I must be honest with you. This world is rich in resources."

Morag was impressed by her honesty. "Yes it is. However we cannot fight a war over a world so far away."

"What if we split the resources." The queen said."You could send colonists and we could as well. It would not hurt to learn from you. Your people have traveled the stars far longer than mine. We could offer our medical data base. I know it may not seem a fair trade but we are very advanced in medicines and sciences of genetics."

"It could be done. Let me contact my Empire. Perhaps we could find a way to contact your people as well. I am certain they will be searching for you."

"Yes, they will." The queen said.

Morag knew he had an important person in the queen. Many would take her captive and hold her for ransom or sell the people here as slaves. He would not because he had a feeling doing so was short sighted. An alliance would be more fruitful. He could see letting the Illyarians harvest this world's resources and taking a percentage. It would allow peace and profit. Yes this was a far better plan. This world had been gifted to him by the Empire and he would use it to build his house. He smiled as he considered the pleasure he would have when Durass learned he had made a family alliance with the Illyarians. The queen did not know it but his people too wanted and alliance only they had not been certain how to approach the Illaryians. They might seek peace but the Klingons knew they were strong fighters. He also knew the queen was being kind because her people were at least as advanced as his own. He had to contact the Empire but given the situation it should be merely a formality. Having the Queen would ensure that the King owed him and he would consider with care what boon to ask for.

TBC....


	70. Chapter 70

15 October 2009

Disclaimers See Part 1

By: Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 67

One week later-

Hoshi Sato read the message. She sighed with relief and rose to find Captain Tucker. She had a feeling that his news would be most welcome. She was for once glad of Vulcan's many diplomatic contacts. "Captain Excuse me for interrupting your conference sir but I have some news that may please the King."

The Illyrian King looked over at the young human with surprise. "What news do you bring?"

"Sir our allies the Vulcan's have just sent us a message. It seems that they have been contacted by members of the Klingons High Council. They have found a small colony of Illyrians in their territory. It seems they were hoping that the Vulcan's could pass a message on to us. The Klingons Councilor Morag said that they would like to meet with the King and his council to discuss an alliance. It seems that the Queen of Illyria has offered to have a joint colonization of this world with her people paying a tribute to the Klingons for their colony rights."

"The queen she is safe?" The King asked his voice breaking.

"Yes sir, she sent a message to you your majesty "The sunrises on the golden griffins."

The Kings face broke out in a smile. It was the phrase they had developed to let each other know all was well and safe. "Well Captain it seems we will perhaps not be going to war. Do you have the location of my family?"

"Aye sir we do? I have it here sir."Hoshi looked at her captain who nodded.

She handed it over to him. Charles Tucker III smiled. "Well we should go get your lady."

"I think I agree."

"We have that replacement warp drive."Tucker said. "How far away is it Hoshi?"

"Two days sir at warp 4.5" Hoshi said. "There is some disturbing news though."

"What news?"Trip said.

"Pirates are in the area. Councilor Morag warns us to be careful." Hoshi said.

"Then going together will be wise."The King said. "I will return to my ship and we can be ready shortly."

"I will call our allies."Trip said. "We wont let no harm come to your people."

"That is good to know."The King said. "Perhaps we can get past this. If we can make an alliance with the Klingons and gain a world it may well be worth the trouble."

Trip did not say anything as he was not overly fond of Klingons but he take what they could get.

TBC...

A/N: Just a short update. More when Time permits. Reviews stimulate the muse who has been lazy lately.

Fire


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: A short piece for Kamikashi I hope you like it. Sorry more will be coming shortly.**

**Tuesday, November 17, 2009**

Disclaimers See Part 1

By :Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 68 News PG

A runner brought the message to Jonathan Archer. He opened the note and carried it through the room to T'Pol. He handed it to her and she read it with care.

"This is very promising news Ashaim."

"Yes it is. I want to go there and help. Enterprise is almost ready and I think I have to do this. I made the choice and I owe them a personal apology. "

T'Pol looked away for a moment and said. "You have nothing to prove Jonathan there were no other options. It was a hard choice you made in the Expanse but it was logical."

"When is it logical to risk the lives of innocent people? They were not even human T'Pol they had no idea about us." He asked.

"When doing so will save billions more. I think you are worried that you chose to do this because the Illyarians were not human?" T'Pol rose and went to her mate's side. "Jonathan you are a decent and honorable man. I know that it would have made no real difference to you if they been human or Vulcan you would have done the same thing. It was not done because of racism or a lack of respect for their lives or culture. You did it to save the people of Earth from certain destruction."

Jonathan Archer pulled T'Pol close and buried his head into her shoulder. "I have to do this. I have to make it right. Maybe I had no alternative ....Maybe the price I pay is always questioning my actions. T'Pol I have to go."

She sighed and held him a moment. "Then we shall go."

"Honey it is not a good idea. You should stay here. The baby we cannot risk---"

"Jonathan I am like Ruth where you go I shall follow. Vulcans need to be near their mates at this time. It is even more important for us. I need you close beloved."

"Well only if Dr. Phlox says it is ok and safe."

T'Pol brow rose and was glad she had already warned the Denoblian doctor that Jonathan would be overly protective. _She had also warned him it would be wise to support her needs in this. Because she would be a much better patient if she got her way. Fortunately the doctor was already aware of the martyr complex his captain had and was more than happy to comply with her wishes. As a married man with children he was well aware of how the female of the species reacted when pregnant. It was one of the things most sentiments shared. The desire to be close to their mates and he was not foolish enough to try to prevent that. T'Pol of Vulcan was too strong a female to try to order around and he was not going to risk upsetting her. Besides he knew full well that she would simply order up a Vulcan ship to follow if they tried to leave her behind. He much preferred she remained under his expert care rather than an inexperienced healer. He was at this time one of the only Doctors who might have a chance of achieving a successful birth and he was not risking his friend's child for Jonathan's ego._

TBC....

Reviews tell me which stories to update first. I use them to help choose which story gains attention so if you like one please let me know. Thanks you to everyone who put me on their alert lists and favorite lists.

Lisa

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ambassador Soval read the missive and his brow rose. _This was going to be a problem. He picked up his com and called for a Vulcan ship. There was no way he was letting Enterprise go into this situation on its own. Vulcan was going to be there to support their allies this time and perhaps there could be a real chance at peace._


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: A short piece for Kamikashi I hope you like it. Sorry more will be coming shortly.**

Disclaimers See Part 1

By :Fire Star

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

Monday, December 14, 2009

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

**Part 69**

**Two days later-**

Soval watched as Amanda prepared their first meal. He found it soothing to watch her slice the fruit that would be their morning sustenance. He had never really been able to simply watch his mate prepare their meal. For so much of their time together they had been around others. It was a special gift this time alone and he would treasure it. Even as he listened to Amanda curse softly as an orange slid out of her grasp and onto the floor. It was amusing to see her frustration as she tried to be Vulcan like in her tasks. Soval knew he was a lucky Vulcan. Amanda was his life and he did not mind that she was not as skilled in the kitchen as his first wife. She was special on her own. In so many ways he was blessed. He was honored that Amanda wanted to learn his people's customs but in the end he did not mind her uniquely human twists. he knew she prepared fruits and vegetables that they both could consume. It was a logical way to proceed. He bent down and picked up the Orange and handed it to her. "I believe this is what you were looking for?"

Amanda glared at the orange and thanked him for his help. "Thanks, maybe you could start the tea. I am a bit behind and Jonathan and T'Pol are going to meet us in ..." The bell rang."Oh hell, right now. Forget the tea and get the door please."

Soval nodded and headed to greet his daughter and son-in-law. "I bring them in. The tea can wait. I am certain that Jonathan would like coffee instead."

"Yeh well we have tea. If I cannot have coffee neither can he." Amanda quipped.

Soval resisted smiling his wife was clearly in a fine mood as the humans would say."Amanda we should be hospitable. Jonathan is family and your former captain."

"Nahha I have to skip coffee so does everyone else."She said with a pout.

Soval shook his head as he opened the door and invited them in. "Please come in. We have breakfast in the kitchen. I am afraid we do not have coffee at this time."

Jonathan grinned at this."So Amanda has to abstain. I get that. "He laughed. "It is a good thing I love Vulcan tea then."

"It was only logical that you learn to drink tea Thyla."T'Pol said. "It is served at most diplomatic events."

"T'Pol I do not believe that is what Jonathan meant. I believe he understands that my mate is being petulant about serving coffee."

"I am not."Called Amanda. "The smell simply makes me ill."

Jonathan grinned at this as they all walked into the kitchen. "That is ok Amanda. I like tea. So can we help?"

"No, I have it under control. The plates are over there if you want to set the table. I have some other stuff too. A more human breakfast for you Captain. I just seem to have an easier time with the vegan fare now days. It seems my little one is definitely Vulcan."

Archer chuckled at that as he poured himself some tea. He handed the cup to T'Pol who put it at his place as he poured tea for everyone else as well.

Soval poured juice for them and they all took their places. The meal smelled divine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taskforce headed to find their new colony. With luck the king and his family would soon be reunited and peace would be possible with the Illyarians. Trip ended his log and prayed nothing would go wrong now. So much was at stake. He sighed and sipped his coffee checked his watch. Ten minutes until the conference call with Erica and the others. He hated early mornings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Orion scout ship entered the system. They had picked up life signs and it seemed that they might just be in luck. A brand new undefended colony of Illyarians. This news would please his master. Perhaps it would be enough to help earn him his own freedom. The scans showed many life signs and a world rich in resources. Yes he was in luck this day.

TBC...

A/N: Just a short update. More when Time permits. Reviews stimulate the muse who has been lazy lately.

Fire


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2010-03-24

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

**A Father's Joy Soval**

**Part 70**

The Orion Scout ship slipped out and headed back to their main task force. The pilot Kamal knew he would be rewarded well for this news. The pickings for new slaves had begun to dry up as the races of the quadrant seemed to become more organized. He hoped his captain would let him gain some profit from this venture because he wanted to found his own house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Phlox smiled as he checked T'Pol out. _The baby was doing well and so was the mother. So far all seemed to be going well with the pregnancy. The new medicines that he had introduced was making all the difference as was the change in diet. Phlox noted that Admiral Archer seemed tense. He had to resist smiling even more broadly. Jonathan Archer would not like that he was amused. It seemed humans shared one more trait with his people. Phlox was always amazed at the similarities between the various species. Humans amused him the most next to Vulcans. Not that he would ever dare voice this option. The pair before him were his favorites because they fought so hard against the pairing. He had to admit he had not expected it at all. In fact he had betted on T'Pol and Tucker. Really Archer and T'Pol had never even occurred to him. He sighed it showed that even a scientist like himself could be wrong. One more way that the races were similar. The heart wants what the heart wants be it human Vulcan or Denoblian. Yes this pair was his favorite because they beat the odds. They fit despite the emotions and logic. Phlox looked forward to seeing the child it would be exceptional he was certain._ T'Pol interrupted his musings."Doctor is all well?"

"The baby is strong and healthy."Dr. Phlox said with a smile. I am actually pleased with the weight you have gained."

T'Pol frowned and Jonathan hid a smile. _Vulcan or not his mate did not like hearing she had gained weight. It seemed she was as concerned as a human woman might be. _"So any idea how much longer?"

Dr. Phlox turned to face his long time friend. "As I said we , the Vulcan healers and myself think the baby will be fully developed at 10-11 months old Terran time. I tend to believe it will be 10 months they lean toward 11. I believe that in the area of invitro development the human genes will be dominate. That is what appears to be happening. We will have to do more scans to be certain. However the baby is now at the developmental level of the end of the first trimester or perhaps the beginning of the second for a human child. The largest worry is the development of their lungs."

Jonathan smiled at this. _So far so good_. "So maybe 7 more months?"

"Yes or 8." Phlox said with a smile.

"Good then Trip , Erica and the others will be home."

T'Pol brow rose at this."This is important why?"

"Well, I was hoping that they could be godparents. I was also going to ask Amanda and Soval to be guardians for the Vulcan side of things. I know he is your father but... well I think Amanda should be a formal part of this as well." Jonathan said. "Our child needs to know both sides of their heritage. Amanda needs to know we value her too."

"Agreed, however I was hoping to ask Phlox."T'Pol replied.

Jonathan smiled at this."So was I. I think I want as much love for our child and family as possible." He looked at Phlox who smiled even more broadly at this.

"I would be honored." He said. _Yes these were his favorite couple._

TBC...


	74. Chapter 74

[Type text]

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

2010-06-23

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 71

A formal alliance with the Illyairans would grant his house prestige and a chance to grow in power. Morag was pleased with this and to that end he left his daughter Morina with the Queen to begin negotiations. He would contact Kronos and make arrangements for colonists. He had no concerns about the situation because his daughter was a skilled negotiator and a fine warrior. His captain Kroll had left half a dozen troops with her to ensure her safety as they headed home. He knew his wife would be pleased with this deal because it would allow him to increase her dowry and ensure she found a strong house to ally with. He knew he had to return home because his wife was soon to gift him with another child. Morag was pleased because this child was so unexpected. He loved his daughter dearly but this child was a son and he was glad because he wanted to know his house would go on after him. While he knew his bloodline was safe in his daughters hands he was old fashioned enough to want a son to be there to keep her and his wife safe should he somehow fall in battle. His ship raced home and he knew that his life was full and rich. Kroll would go along because he was determined to woo Morina and this situation would allow him to found his own house and it would ensure he loved Morina all the more for helping him. Yes Morag was well pleased with this result and he knew it would bring his family glory in the empire and no one had to die or be damaged to achieve it. Perhaps this victory would help his people see that peace could be as profitable as war.

The Orions watched as the Klingon ship warped away. They were pleased to note that now there would be little resistance. Soon they would have slaves and a world rich in resources to plunder. There would be great wealth and prestige for their clan and that was all the incentive they needed to move in and crush the colony.

The T'Mar and Columbia raced side by side with the Illyrian's cruiser. Trip knew that if there had been a war his people would once more be outclassed. _It was frustrating, yet perhaps this turn of events could be a good thing. The Illyrians were by nature a peaceful people. They had strong defenses because they disliked war and conflict. Trip could see them becoming valuable allies if they could work past this situation. He sent a silent prayer that peace could happen. These were good people and they had a legitimate complaint and he knew deep down if he had to he would surrender to them even if it cost him his life to protect earth and he knew just as deeply that Admiral Archer would as well. Perhaps he had been too hard on his friend? Now however he got it and he just hoped he had time to apologize and move on. He missed Jon and hell he even missed those damned water polo games and the mutt. He wondered if maybe they could expand the coalition no new the Federation into more planets. People like the king would make good and wise leaders and an exchange of ideas and technology would be good for them all. Peace was far better than war. He never wanted to see another place like his home town again. On the positive side when they had shown the King of the Illyrians footage from the Vulcan News archive he had been horrified. It was clear he did not approve of the Xindi's actions and it was also clear he understood what had driven them. Yet it was also clear that like trip he would be less then forgiving his family was harmed and oddly enough Trip understood that and would gladly be the one he vented his anger on if it saved Earth and his remaining family._

TBC...

1


	75. Chapter 75

[Type text]

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By :FireStar

21-Jul-10

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts. This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy

Part 73

Captain Kroll followed Morag's orders to the letter. His clan chief was a wise man. As Captain he could have perhaps ordered an attack but in this case it did not serve any real purpose. He was very pleased with the outcome of the situation. He knew in the long run it would be far more profitable to make an alliance then to take captives. One of the reasons he served Morag over other Klingon leaders was that he had an eye to the long term. Unlike many of his contemporaries Morag looked ahead and his plans always included long term plans and profit. Kroll was no Feregi but, he wanted to live long and prosperous and his chances of doing that increased with Morag as his leader. Yes, Morag was right a long term alliance was safer and profitable. His only concern was leaving this new colony with such a small amount of defenders. He decided that they would hasten back to Klingon space. It would not do for their new allies to be harmed while they attended other business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news reached Star Fleet via long range transmission Admiral Black was pleased. Perhaps this could prevent a long term black eye to Star Fleet. While he did not like Archer recent events had made him see the value of the man. He called Nathan to let the president know that perhaps one of their potential hand grenades was disarmed. Damn I have been spending too much time with geeks I am even thinking in archaic terms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was now theirs. Jonathan was pleased with this. He called several contractors to come out and update certain features. He knew T'Pol would want a sonic shower. She would never use the water one on a regular basis. She was to resource conscious as a Vulcan. He also knew they had to make sure the place had heat. His mate was not used to cool temperatures. How she had survived the ship was a mystery to him. This was to be her home as well as his and he wanted her comfortable. Heaters would be brought in along with wood burning stoves as a backup. It got cold some nights and he was going to see his wife and child were warm and safe. Speaking of safe. "Porthos come here boy." His faithful beagle came looping over. "Now boy you have to protect T'Pol for me. I am going to have to go to work. You keep an eye on her ok." He put his come away after reading the message to come in. The small dog barked and Archer petted his ears. "Good boy." He headed out to the flitter he had to get to headquarters and see what the Admiral wanted now.

1


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms This is an Enterprise Fan fiction and no infringement is intended on the copyright. It was merely written to amuse the author and others she hopes.

By:FireStar

14 December 2011

This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A Father's Joy Soval

Part 74

The Orions waited patiently for the Klingons to leave the system. They knew that this settlement had a large number of people on it and that it would make a very profitable raid. The Klingons were clearly not interested in this world or they would have stayed. Too bad because now The Orion Syndicate would take the people here as slaves and claim this world for their own. It was as good a place as any to set up a base. Plus the housing was already begun which of course would save them considerable money.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip sighed in relief. They were now able to go out and search without fear of running more afoul of the Illyarians then they already were. While he knew peace was tentative the offer to pay reparations and face trial by the Admiral Archer had gone a long way to help smooth things over. Of course a lot depended on getting the Illyrians Queen home safe and sound but Trip understood that. Heck he would feel the same if it had been his leaders family or his own at risk. For the first time in many years Trip wished Soval was around. While the Vulcan Ambassador could and did drive him crazy the experience he had as a diplomat would have helped a lot. Trip just hoped he did not condemn Jonathan to a fate worse than death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The news of contact reached Jonathan Archer and for the first time in many months he felt hope. Hope that the worst thing he had ever done might well be corrected. He read his friends letter and sighed. He knew he had broken the law and he was willing to pay the price for it. However he hoped that some other arrangement could be made. He wanted to be here for T'Pol and his child. However when he read who had been on that ship his heart sank; he would have to hope and pray that no harm had befallen those people. Not that he wanted anyone to be harmed by his rather rash and hard choices but he knew full well wars had been started over far less. The fact that they had stopped the Xindi and those manipulating them might not matter if the King of the Illyrians lost his beloved and his child. Because Jonathan knew deep in his own heart and soul he would demand the head of anyone who even thought of hurting T'Pol or their child. He could hardly fault a King for that same emotion. He hoped that Soval would be able to negotiate a fair and just settlement for the pain they had caused. Jonathan still had nightmares about that choice but in the end he had to save his world. If that now meant he would spend his life behind bars or forfeit it he would pay that price. Putting that aside he pulled out the next report. There was no point in brooding over what had not yet happened. Instead he would work to help build up Star Fleet after all the Romulans were still out there and so were several rebel groups of Xindi. They would need a strong fleet to protect their people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pol sat and was knitting a small baby blanket. It was soothing to work with her hands. She knew that when this blanket was finished it would keep their baby warm and safe. She relaxed as she made the movements to create the blanket. This purely human craft made her relax and think about the woman who had taught her this skill. Hoshi Soto was clearly gifted in more than simple languages. She was clearly a woman of many hidden talents. T'Pol recalled the time she showed her this craft with a deep fondness. Learning this skill made her feel closer to one of Jonathan's oldest friends. She looked forward to showing Hoshi the blanket when she returned because it was the first one she had begun and would finish all on her own. T'Pol just hoped that Hoshi, Malcolm and Trip were safe on their mission.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: This is an A.U. and does not follow canon.

A/N: Telepathy will be in Italics or Thoughts.

Disclaimers: Enterprise and all its characters and universes belong to Gene Rodenberry and those that now hold the Star Trek world in their hands. I am just borrowing it for a while. No copyright infringement is intended as this is just a simple work of fan fiction to explore the possible outcomes of one of the episodes.

A Father's Joy Soval

Part 75

T'Pol heard the door to their home open. She looked up and was rather surprised to see Jonathan home so soon. He had been working very hard to build the fleet and to help smooth relations between their peoples over. In many ways this was important work. As a Vulcan she understood that sometimes work had to come first. However as his mate, she was pleased to see he was home early. Her nose detected the welcome aroma of her favorite Chinese food. It seemed that Jonathan had done more than come home early he had brought dinner as well. She also saw he was carrying a bottle of the finest Altiairian water along with some roses. She felt his love across the bond and rose to greet him. She carefully set the blanket she was creating aside so not to damage it. "Ashiam you are home early?"

"Well my meetings did go far smoother then I thought they would. Soval made certain they did not drag out to much on the diplomatic front. I never thought I'd see the day when we worked so well together but, I'm glad we can now. He said going over the same thing each time was a waste of energy. That we would not know what we had to offer the Illarians until we returned their lost people, which is true and he sent me home. He had a point that the paperwork will still be there in the morning and that I should not neglect you. I think I am growing to like your father beloved."

T'Pol felt her lips quirk up a little. Jonathan smiled as this was as close to laughter as his beloved would get. She was clearly amused by his admissions. "It is logical to find a harmonious relationship with ones mate's family."

Jonathan chuckled at that. The worries of the day fleeing as he was now with the one who held his heart and soul in her hands, "So true beloved. Now I thought I would bring us dinner so neither of us had to waste our time cooking. I also brought you these flowers. I thought the aesthetics of them might please you."

"They are an excellent example of their species." T'Pol said taking the flowers from Jonathan's hands. She inhaled their fragrance and then took a small petal off one and nibbled it. "They are quite delicious beloved."

Jonathan smiled. One of the nicest things about being with T'Pol was that Roses were a triple treat for her. He knew she loved the sight, smell and taste of the flowers. It was amazing to him that Vulcan's thought roses were a tasty snack. He grinned at her and said. "You should not spoil your dinner, besides they will look lovely next to you while we dine."

"Of course, perhaps I should place them in some water." T'Pol took the flowers to attend to them. "Maybe you can set the table?"

"I will, do that while you get a vase and water. Honey I missed you today."

"As did I Jonathan, Porthos is not with you?"

"No, I sent him with one of my yeomen to go to the groomer. He managed to roll in something vile. I had too many meetings today to give him a proper bath so he's off to be pampered. I knew he would not understand he could not cuddle up all smelly and dirty. So he will get a bath and cleaning, he also needed to have some dental work done so today was a good day for it not that I think he will be too happy about it. "

"I am rather certain you are correct, one would think he would learn by now not to roll in such things."

"T'Pol Porthos is a dog. Dogs love to roll in smelling things. It's just their nature. The best I can do is have him cleaned up."

T'Pol's brow rose. She was still not overly fond of the beast but, she was getting used to his presence. Of course it could just be she missed having a Sehlat around. She would have to consider obtaining one now that they were having a child. She dismissed the thought that maybe just maybe she wanted one of her own once more.

"Ok so he's a little pest but, well he's my pest."

"I am aware, Porthos has proved useful and he is an attentive companion. He is just different then what I am used to."

Jonathan chuckled at that as he held out the chair for T'Pol. He liked playing the gentleman for her. She accepted it as her due. He guessed that came from being from so high a political family. It was nice if a little old fashioned. He liked being able to open doors hand her his coat and hold her hands. It was one of the nice things about her. He had cared for Erica deeply but she had been very independent. Not that T'Pol wasn't equal or if he was honest superior in so many way but they T'Pol and Erica as individuals had different expectations. While he valued T'Pol as his equal he could treat her as less than a lady. Early on in his relationship with Erica it had become clear she tolerated his chivalry but did not expect it or usually want it. It was always hard to know when to act the part. He guessed it was because of their profession and her wanting to prove she was just as good as anyone else. She never wanted the appearance that their relationship was giving her a hand up. Eric never needed it but, rumors were ugly things. She did not want to be seen as using Henry Archer's son to move up in the fleet. Hell if he was honest he did not want to use his father either. It had always been a balancing act. It was why they had always been more friends with benefits then true lovers. He pushed that thought aside thinking that maybe he had used his friend if only unintentionally. His thoughts drifted to his beloved; T'Pol on the other hand had always been certain of her place. She had no ego issue or worries. She knew who and what she was and she was accomplished in her own right. She had her own family legacy to live up to so they could and did meet as equals even if he had not understood that back then.

"We should eat Jonathan else this lovely food become cold." T'Pol said drawing him from his deep thoughts.

He took the bottled water and opened it. He poured them both a glass and said."I love you T'Pol and you are right we have to enjoy the time we have and not worry about the past or future."

T'Pol suddenly felt very cold and worried however for her mate she pushed it aside and decided that whatever was worrying her beloved could wait until after they ate. He would tell her when he was ready. She would simply enjoy this lovely meal and be gratified he cared enough to share it with her.

Jonathan grinned in an attempt to take back his dark words "I got a note from Trip today. He said all is going well. While I'll tell you more about the mission after dinner there is some good news. I guess he is over his heartbreak and has moved on. Well, that is to say he and Erica are together now. I'm not sure how that happened but, anyway he asked her to marry him."

T'Pol was shocked but surprisingly the news did not cause her any pain. Instead it eased something within her."Well it is unexpected but fortuitous."

"Yes, I guess it is. I think they will make a good pairing. I hope the news is not distressing?"

"No, it is actually quite pleasing. I have worried for Charles and I know you had similar thoughts. I also know that you were concerned for Captain Hernandez. Their becoming a mated pair will solve many issues."

Jonathan nodded agreeing with her logic."I think maybe he is beginning to forgive me. I …I guess sitting in the captain's chair has given him a deeper perspective of things. Not that I ever really disagreed with his points but…I had no choice."

"I know Jonathan and if it is any comfort I to would have made the same choice. Now let's make a toast as they say to the happy couple. May Charles and Erica have a long and fruitful life together and may friendships become strong once more."

"I think I can happily drink to that." Jonathan Archer said with a smile. He raised his glass and tapped T'Pol's pleased she had learned and accepted the human custom of toasting to those they loved and cared about. Perhaps the future was not as dark as he feared.

TBC….

A/N: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life in the form of work and family have kept me very busy and sapped my muses on some works. Hopefully that has changed for now. I appreciate everyone who has hung in there and I will try to update more often.

Thanks again,

Fire


End file.
